Trials on the Trail
by Lupineleigh
Summary: Saba's discontent sends her on the adventure of a lifetime while Steele's owner searches for treasure. Balto & Juneau get in on the action, but will it break their family apart?


_Author's note: Steele is going to sound OOC in the first half of this story, but he'll act more like himself later. Rated T for brief violence and an OC death._

* * *

><p>Saba breathed a sigh of relief as she looked out the kitchen window. Moments ago, she had seen Balto, her father, walking slowly down the street. His head was held high above the custom-made leather collar Duke had given him and he looked more relaxed than Saba had seen him in years. Balto was safe and happy in his new home with Duke. Her niece and nephew had gone back to that island with Aleu. Now things would go back to normal.<br>The most exciting thing in town now would be the weekly mail delivery. Saba and her sister, Juneau, could spend each day walking the streets, talking to friends, greeting family, escorting their twin human owners home from school and church, and playing. Everything would be routine again. And dull!  
>Saba grumbled to herself when she saw her mother, Jenna, greet Balto on the street. They looked so happy together that Saba yearned for similar companionship. Living with four humans and her sister didn't give the young husky much time to be alone, but she still felt lonely at times.<br>She was one of three born with Jenna's markings but Dingo and Kodi were built like Balto, whereas Saba was the only one with Jenna's petite stature. Since they were virtually the same in every physical aspect except eye color (Saba's were blue, like Aleu), Saba was sometimes mistaken by both humans and dogs for her mother. Her brothers, sister, human family, friends, and parents all expected her to behave exactly like Jenna: sweet, humorous, dainty, and proud. Saba used to mimic her mother's mannerisms as a pup, when she didn't know any better. Now, all Saba wanted was to be herself; whatever that was.

"Aleu was lucky," Saba said out loud, though no one was in the room to hear her. "She got to find out who she was on her own. Nobody ever expected her to act like everyone else because she never did! Now she has a family of her own and doesn't have to deal with Juneau or Mom or Dad or anybody else here! I wonder what the wolves are like on the island?"

"Talking to the window again, little Sis?" Juneau's voice called out.

Saba put her paws on the floor and turned to face her older sister. Juneau was perfect; a unique combination of wolf and husky with Jenna's beautiful copper coat, a stripe on her muzzle, blue eyes, and fiery spirit that made even the toughest dogs in town turn their heads when she walked by. Saba, on the other hand, drew stares of a different kind as all the males drooled over her and the females envied her figure. Juneau was strong enough to pull a sled by herself, but Saba would never have the honor of being asked to pull anything other than the weight of one small girl. No dog team would ever invite her to join them!

"Hello! Nome to Saba! Wake up, Sleepyhead!" Juneau once again broke Saba's train of thoughts. "If you don't stop staring at me like that, I might have rough you up a bit!"

Juneau's grin said she was only kidding, but Saba bristled at the thought of being beat up by her sister. Just because she was the smallest one in the family didn't mean she was weak! Kodi had proved that. He used to be the runt of the litter but now he was almost as great as their father. Dingo, Denali, and Juneau weren't much taller than her, just broader in chest and shoulders. Saba had to be the only petite one in the whole litter. It wasn't fair! Why didn't she inherit more from Balto's side of the family?

"Come on, Sab'. Let's go outside for a bit. You've been hiding in here all day!" Juneau exclaimed, giving Saba a sisterly shove with her nose. Saba lost her balance and all four feet slid out from under her.

"OOF!" Saba grunted, her toenails scrabbling across the scarred wood flooring as she picked herself up. "Hey, cut that out!"

Juneau backed away, crestfallen. "I'm sorry, Sab', I didn't mean to..."

"I know! You never mean anything with me! Just leave me alone!" Saba ran out of the kitchen and ducked into the girls' bedroom.  
>Saba dragged her blanket out of her basket and covered herself with it, just as Balto used to do when he was feeling sorry for himself. With a heavy sigh, the little husky slipped under her girl's bed, content with the knowledge that she would remain alone. Nothing else fit under there other than toys and dust bunnies.<p>

Juneau followed Saba into the room. Seeing her sister hide, she groaned and flopped down in front of her. Juneau could just barely fit her head in the narrow space.  
>"Saba, don't do this. You know, hiding isn't going to help anything."<p>

When Saba turned her head away, Juneau sighed and left. Saba waited until she heard the doggie door in the back of the house flap shut before crawling out. Shaking the dust off of her fur, the husky slunk back to the kitchen window. Seeing Juneau meet up with their dark brown brother, Denali, down the street, she slipped out of the house and made her way to Dingo's house.

"Dingo! Are you home?" Saba called as she scratched at the door. A middle aged woman, Mrs. Parveli, opened the door and greeted the dog.

"Well, hello little one! How's the cute little baby girl!"

Mrs. Parveli leaned over to pat Saba's head. Saba wagged her tail halfheartedly, but inwardly she cringed at the crooning voice. She hated being treated like a baby! Mrs. Parveli offered her a snack, which she took to be polite but did not eat right away. She'd throw it away later.

"I'm sorry Dingo's not here to play with you. Bryan is over at Rosie's house and Dingo's with him. Why don't you go over there and say hi to your pretty mama! That's a good girl!"

Saba trotted away with a false smile on her face, but she ducked into an alley to spit out the stale dog biscuit. How could Dingo eat these things! They had to be almost the same age as Dingo's seven year-old owner! Probably left over from the dog the Parveli's had owned before Dingo and Saba were born five years ago.

"Hey, baby!" a overtly masculine voice crooned from behind a barrel. "How 'bout sharing the wealth?"

Saba crinkled her lip and shoved the biscuit at the filthy mongrel. "Have it all. I don't want any."

The mixed breed dog grinned maliciously as he crawled out of his hiding place. "That's not exactly what I wanted to share..."

He sauntered up to her with a cruel grin.

"Back off, Fleabag!" Saba's fur bristled as she braced for a fight. Another alley dog snuck up behind her, followed by several others. Saba backed away until her tail bumped against a brick wall. She put on a brave face, but inwardly her stomach twisted with butterflies.

The first mongrel lunged at her side. She swerved into another dog and felt his teeth grab the scruff of her neck. Gasping, Saba tried to squirm out of his grasp but the first dog knocked her feet out from under her. Saba bit and clawed but was dwarfed by her opponents' size and strength. She was too proud to beg for mercy so she did the next best thing… Scream for help.

The moment the sound left her throat, one of the mutts shoved his tail in her mouth to silence her. She chomped down on it and managed to scream once. She hoped that Juneau and Denali were still in the vicinity. Footsteps made her look up hopefully, but the company she'd attracted was not what she wanted. Three more mutts grinned and teased. How could this peaceful boring town be so full of ill-mannered ruffians? Saba spat out the mouthful of fur and glared at the newcomers.

"Don't you know who I am? Balto is my father and if you don't let me go you'll be in big trouble!" Saba snarled.

Two of her tormentors looked alarmed by this announcement, but the other three laughed.

"As if I have anything to fear from a little wimp like him. He's so fast because he runs away at the first hint of a fight!"

"Yeah, what's he gonna do? Howl at us?"

All the dogs laughed at their jokes.

Saba bristled furiously, but inside her stomach lurched and her head felt light. She was going to be sick. She tried to slip away while they were occupied but the mastiff blocked the narrow gap along the wall with his broad head and shoulders.

"Where ya goin', Sweetfur?" he drooled on her muzzle. That was it. Saba lunged, biting one of his scarred ears. He howled and shook his head, throwing her into the brick. Stunned, she slipped to the ground and moaned. The next few seconds passed as a blur.

Suddenly pounding feet and an outraged bellow echoed in the alley. The mob barely had a chance to see what was coming before it hit them. The furry hurricane sent the smallest dog flying across the alley and bit down hard on the ringleader's hind leg. The mastiff braced for a fight, but a second bite to his already abused ear and his nose sent him howling.  
>Saba didn't see any of this. Her back and head ached and her vision swam before her. White legs stepped in front of her and that was the last she saw before passing out.<p>

* * *

><p>While Saba was having the worst morning in her life, Juneau was having a great time. Denali's girl, Becky, had borrowed a harness and hitched both Den' and June' to the sled. Juneau took the lead, thrilling in her own speed and power. She laughed and panted in excitement as the surrounding buildings became a blur. Denali's hot breath on her shoulder only served to drive her faster until her smaller brother barked out.<br>"June! Slow down! You're about to pull me off my feet!"

Juneau obliged him, not wanting her favorite little brother to fall and get run over by the sled. She tried to keep him going at a jog, but it soon became evident that Den' had no more to give. Juneau finally stopped to give him a breather while his young owner laughed in exhilaration.  
>"Wow, June! That was the best ride ever! You're just as fast as the mail dogs! Maybe even Balto!"<p>

Juneau swelled at the compliment. Being compared to Kodi was good enough, but her father? What a day! If only Saba had been cooperative, she could have joined in the fun and shared this moment with Juneau and their brother. Juneau glanced at Denali to see what his opinion was, but his white muzzle was gaping for air. He was probably too occupied to hear the compliment. Juneau would just have to tell him later.

Becky climbed off the sled to kneel beside Juneau, hugging her neck and taking the harness off. June gave both of her companions a nuzzle and a lick and trotted off.

_Where to now?_ She thought as she moved through the streets. _Dingo's place, Mom's, Dad's? Maybe I should stop by Dad's old trawler and see how Uncle Boris is doing?_

Juneau veered off to the outskirts of town. She wished Saba had been hitched to the sled with her because Saba could have kept up with her better than Denali. Poor Denali wouldn't have been able to run with them for more than 30 seconds! Juneau trotted by the house, hesitating only a second to wonder how Saba was. She smiled to herself as she figured her bratty little sister was probably still hiding under the bed crying and getting dust up her nose. _What happened to Saba this year? She was so sweet when we were pups._  
>Juneau remembered wrestling and arguing with Dingo frequently when they were little, but she could still picture Denali and Saba sitting on the sidelines, watching them. Aleu often got in the middle and Kodi got involved as well, though all he mainly got knocked out of the way. So much had changed, yet many things were still the same. Aleu was still a leader, just as she had been with their puppy pack. Dingo considered himself a suave ladies' man, but was still mischievous enough to act like a pup and occasionally stubborn. Kodi still got involved in playtime frolics, only now he was faster than his playmates and could lead a good game of chase. Denali was still sweet and easy-going and Juneau hadn't changed much, so why did Saba go sour? Was it because she was so fragile?<br>As Juneau pondered her thoughts she noticed something odd. A big black and white dog dragging something on top of a torn fishing net through the snow. She wondered mildly what he might be hauling, but didn't think much about it. It wasn't any of her business after all.

* * *

><p>Leonhard Seppela blew out a curse. Those dratted Eskimos! Their shaman put curses on everything! The path the Inuit people took across the Bering Strait into the Arctic centuries ago was littered with charms and spells. How was Seppela ever going to find the Ivory Mask with so many useless clues disguising the way? The old man he'd spoken to had muttered something about wolf guardians and using wolf blood to get past the obstacles. Not just the blood of any old wolf, of course, but a leader. One with courage, strength, and wisdom. What kind of nonsense was that?<br>Reluctantly Seppela set the hand-drawn map aside. Months of trekking from village to village studying the land and speaking to village elders and shamans had given him a good lay of the Northern territory, but he was no closer to discovering the whereabouts of the Mask. The only thing he did have was a detailed description of the artifact.  
>The Ivory Mask, or 'Wolf Mask' as some elders called it, was carved from a single giant tusk harvested from a mammoth. The mask was etched and decorated with gold from India and semi-precious stones that were described as blue as the sea on a clear summer day. The 'eyes' of the mask were filled with two blood red stones the size of a thumbnail.<br>The value of this artifact historically, spiritually, and aesthetically was said to be more than a ship could carry. Seppela believed that amounted to a fleet of ships filled with gold. It would be easy to find a buyer. Any archaeological society in Washington DC or New York City would pay thousands of US dollars, or gold bars. The Inuits would pay with all the meat, furs, carvings, and valuables they could muster. Even if this thing was broken, the ivory and precious stones could still be sold to jewelers.  
>Seppela picked up his pen and circled every spot on the map that might be a possible location, but he had to stop after twenty. There was no way he'd be able to trek to each place and dig for some long lost cave buried under thousands of years of snow and ice. He'd have to wait until he had more information before even attempting something so large scale. Not to mention the supplies he'd need.<p>

"Well, Boy, it looks like we have some more questioning to do." Seppela said as he reached over to ruffle his dog's fur. The dog wagged his tail at the attention, but immediately scoured after the man went back to work.

"Just what I wanted. More running," the dog grumbled. He rose to his feet and stood by the door. Seppela let him out and the big husky trotted over to a shed back behind the house.  
>Going inside, he picked up a bucket of frozen fish and dragged it to the back of the shed. He stopped beside a blanket on the floor where a small copper husky lay. Saba lifted her head and blinked in the semidarkness, still recovering from the incident.<p>

"Where am I?" she asked her visitor blearily.

"In my master's shed. You'll be safe for now," he replied. He dropped something on the floor in front of her. "Here, I brought you some fish."

"Um, thanks." Saba sniffed disdainfully at the rigid silvery body that had plopped unappetizingly on her front foot. She nudged it aside and cleaned her paw, glancing at her companion sidelong. Saba squinted at his face. It looked familiar. So was his voice. "Are you the one who chased off those stray dogs?"

"Yeah," the black and white dog rippled his shoulder muscles and stretched. "Most dogs give me a wide berth. Comes in handy at times, though it does get a little lonely."

"I wish I had that problem. Everyone in town seems to think they know everything about me," Saba complained. "They all expect me to be this sweet little princess that never gets her paws dirty and never has a bad word to say. Women and children like to squeal and pet me. Not to mention all the dogs who smile in my face, then talk behind my back about how I look. Nobody ever tries to get to know the real Me."

Saba hadn't vented like this to anyone in years. It felt good to get it out without being interrupted or chided. She continued.

"Worse yet, nobody will let me run! I want to be on a sled team just once to see how it feels, but every time I walk up to one, the mushers ignore me and the dogs insult me because I'm smaller than they are. I never get to go anywhere alone, yet...I feel like I'm always...I don't know. Isolated?"  
>Saba studied her rescuer. To her surprise, he nodded in sympathy. He was actually listening to her quietly. Better yet, he was keeping a respectful distance away from her so she didn't feel crowded, but he was close enough to be amicable. Saba felt a smile creep across her face.<p>

"I know the feeling," the dog said. "I used to be the most popular dog in Nome. Then one day all of that changed and suddenly, even my pals turned their backs on me. I was exiled for a while. Now that I'm back, everyone does their best to stay away from me. I'm lonelier now than I've ever been."

"When were you exiled?" Saba asked gently. She didn't want to pry into his life, but she wanted some perspective. He had to be considerably older than her because her father had been the most popular dog in Nome since before Saba was born. The big dog took a deep breath.

"1925. That was my last glorious year." He hung his head and lay down further away from Saba.

"But...that was the year of the diphtheria relay. When my...I mean, when Balto became a..."

"Hero." the other dog finished. "As he should be. He's not the one who got lost in a blizzard on the way back. He didn't fight the wind for every step. His breath didn't freeze his eyes open and pack his ears with ice. He didn't slip and fall down a hill and drag the whole team down with him." Saba couldn't tell from his tone if he was happy or sad. His tone just sounded resigned.

"Sounds awful!" she said. "I'd heard the blizzard was bad, but I had no idea it was like that. I'm sorry..."

"It's not your fault. That all happened a long time ago. Probably before you were born."

Saba nodded.

"So," the dog changed the subject. "What were you doing in that alley? You don't look like the type that would belong in that sort of area."

Saba's hackles rose for an instant defensively, but she calmed herself down. The least she could do was be nice.

"I was just passing through it on my way to visit my family. Those jerks jumped me while I was disposing of a certain rock-hard, wood flavored dog biscuit I didn't want. I didn't even know they were there... it just happened so fast."

"Well that's all in the past now..." the husky stared at her thoughtfully. "You know, you're stronger than you look."

"What?" Saba exclaimed skeptically.

"Really. You had five dogs after you. They wouldn't have ganged up like that if one of them could handle you on his own."

Saba blushed at the compliment. "Thankyou. No one's ever said anything like that to me before. That means a lot." She lifted her head and looked up at her companion appreciatively. The dog smiled and stepped closer. Light creeping in through the one window illuminated the husky's face and Saba gasped. His pale blues eyes flashed in anger as Saba scrambled to get away from him. Balto's tormentor had been revealed.

Steele sighed heavily. "I knew your friendship wouldn't last once you recognized me. Just like everyone else out there."

He turned to leave. Saba jumped in front of him.

"Wait! I'm sorry. I couldn't help my reaction, but listen. You've changed, right?"

Steele looked at Saba suspiciously. "Yes."

"So I want to know you for who you are, not what you were. You've been very kind and generous in helping me and listening to my… complaints. The least I could do is offer you the same."

Steele's face softened. "You already have," he said quietly as he moved to the door. He slipped out and jogged away from the shed.

Saba rushed to catch up and nearly flew past him in her momentum. Feeling clumsy and foolish, she looked him straight in the eye, searching for something that might lead her to a conclusion. Either Steele was still the town bully who'd made her father and family miserable, or he was the nice guy she wanted to believe him to be. She couldn't read anything in those ice blue eyes.

Finally Steele broke the silence between them. "You look so much like Jenna. I know you've heard that all your life, but you really are...beautiful."

Saba looked away before changing the subject. "Did you mean what you said? About Balto?"

Steele grimaced at the name, but managed to look straight at Saba. "Yes. I meant everything I said back there."

"And you won't judge me because I'm related to Balto and Jenna?"

"Miss, I have no reason to hold you accountable for the past."

"Then I won't begrudge you either. " Saba extended her paw "Friends?"

Steele looked at her for a second before lifting his paw to hers. "Friends," he replied.

Saba and Steele headed toward town together when Seppela called out.  
>"Steele! We've got work to do! Line up!"<p>

The husky rolled his eyes and obeyed his musher.  
>"Sorry, Saba. Time to go," he called over his shoulder.<p>

Saba sighed. "I wish I could go with you," she said, looking at the trees and hills longingly.

Steele paused and looked her over for a second, then straightened and replied "Why don't you?"

"What? I couldn't! My family…my human…my size…I would only slow you down." Saba was close to tears in her discouragement.

"No you wouldn't." Steele snapped. He still had very little patience. "You've got everything it takes to be a great sled dog. Look at Star! He's half your size and he can run as well as the rest. Just leave the pulling to me and the others and you'll be fine. Come on!"

Steele shoved Saba with his nose, making her stumble up to Seppela's feet. The man put his hands on his hips and stared down at the skinny little female and chuckled. Saba's heart fell to her stomach. Suddenly Seppela leaned over and stroked the little hybrid's head roughly.  
>"Well, what's this now? A new recruit?" Seppela ran his hands over Saba's shoulders and back. "Not bad. You sure can pick a keeper, Togo."<p>

"Togo?" Saba inquired, turning her head toward Steele.

He grinned and whispered, "My name when I was a pup. Before I grew muscles as strong as steel."

Saba was still taking this new bit of information in, when Seppela scooped her off her feet and carried her to the shed. She gulped down a yelp. What is he going to do with me? Lock me up or take me home? I don't think I could stand being seen riding on a sled and I don't want to run alongside it. Oh, why didn't I just stay home today?

To Saba's surprise, Seppela took harnesses off a peg and tried them on her until he found one that fit her long back and slim torso. After strapping it as tight as it would go and testing the leather's strength, Seppela escorted Saba to the sled, hitching her between Star and Kaltag. Both dogs looked at her inquisitively and Nikki muttered a comment.

"Well if that beats all, not only do we get a good looking female but a daughter of Balto!"

"That's the most incredible, the most amazing, the most unbelievable, the most…"

"Wow! Where did you come from?" Star interrupted as usual. Kaltag glared.  
>Saba flushed in embarrassment. "I…"<p>

Steele cut her off with an explanation to his team. "Saba is joining us because she wants an adventure and we need a fresh start. Star, Kaltag, you'll be in charge of teaching Saba the commands. Nikki, you'll guard her from anything we meet on the trail. Saba, you're in good hands. Let's move out!"

Steele finished just as Seppela called out "Hike!" to start the team.

The surge of power in front of her and the rush of feet behind her thrilled Saba. She was nearly pulled off her feet but instantly gained ground by leaping forward. Kaltag offered a bit of advice on keeping the traces taunt and Saba was soon on her way to her first adventure outside of Nome.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Juneau was leaving Boris and Stella to head home. She was still excited about the run earlier with Denali and his owner when she spotted Dingo coming toward her. Dingo met her halfway down the street.<p>

"Hey June. Where's the Sab'ster today?"

Though she was familiar with her big brother's nickname for Saba, it took Juneau a moment to understand what Dingo meant.

"She was at home hiding under the bed when I left her this morning. She didn't come out when you got there?"

"Nope, I went in the house and looked for her. My mistress told me she'd stopped by earlier so I was returning the call."

"I've been out at the boat so maybe I just missed her. Let's check with Mom."

Juneau moved to go to Jenna's house, but the frown on Dingo's face stopped her a second before he jumped in front of her.

"Wait, June, I've already been there. Mom hasn't seen Saba either. Nor has Dad or Denali."

"Where could she be, then?" Juneau wondered aloud, squinting at the sun. Sab and I always nap in the family room before playing with our girls. Saba would never miss that! At least she never has before…

Juneau glanced at Dingo to see if he had any ideas, but he looked deep in thought still. Suddenly Salty the terrier rounded the corner and charged into Dingo's legs. The tall wolf-husky started but Salty was already bouncing up and down barking.

"Juneau! Dingo! I found her! I found her!"

Juneau rolled her eyes but Dingo asked whom Salty was referring to. The scrappy gray Scottie exclaimed he'd seen Steele dragging Saba out of town and had followed them to a shed. Juneau asked for directions and ran to find her little sister, already worried about her safety. Dingo yelled for her to wait, but Juneau ignored him, pouring on more speed to outdistance her eldest brother.

A few minutes later, Juneau skidded to stop at the sight of Steele and his sled team pulling away from the shed. Juneau gulped for air and got ready to scream for her little sister when she noticed Saba was on the team in swing position. The shock silenced Juneau. She watched dumbfounded as the sled moved out of sight.

* * *

><p>"Hey! Watch it, Saba! Your tail keeps getting in my face!" Kaltag exclaimed.<p>

Saba snapped out of her thoughts. "Wha…Oh, I'm sorry. I'll pay more attention."

"Who was that?" Star asked Saba. "She looked kind of like you."

"My sister, Juneau. She was probably amazed to see I could actually run without tripping over my own feet!" Saba growled, her lips curling in annoyance while she ran a little faster. Star protested when Saba bumped into him and Kaltag corrected her by pulling back on her lunge line. Saba regained her coordination and moved more carefully.

* * *

><p>Juneau headed back into town indignantly. She'd just asked Dingo for help and he'd refused her. Dingo insisted he wasn't going on some haywire jaunt in the woods when his boy smelled like he was coming down with a cold. Dingo was worried about Saba just as Juneau was, but he was loyal to his owner. Juneau might have sympathized in any other situation, but she couldn't believe he was putting the comfort of a human over the life of a family member. So what if his kid was sick? Bryan hadn't been sick this morning when he went over to Rosie's and kids get sick all the time. It wasn't a matter of life and death.<p>

Well, Juneau wasn't going to sit back and wait for Steele to release Saba. She was going to march out there and get her sister back. First, she needed someone to go with her. Not because she was afraid to go alone, but because she might need someone to run for help. Besides, she had two other brothers who could help. And someone better than a brother... Leaving Dingo at his house, Juneau went to the one dog she was sure would help her: Balto.

"Dad! Saba's been dognapped!" Juneau barked at the door, scratching furiously at the wood.

Craning her head, Juneau listened for a response. When she didn't hear one, she rolled an empty barrel over to the window with her nose and jumped on it to look inside the house. Nobody was there. Recalling that she had not heard the plane running today, Juneau ran to the church at the end of Main Street, finding the bush plane and its pilot in their usual spot. Juneau barked anxiously and was relieved to see her father jump out of the plane to greet her.

"Juneau…what's wrong?" Balto asked with concern, his brows furrowing when he saw his daughter's face.

Juneau repeated her earlier statement, adding the critical information about Steele being involved. Father and daughter raced together to the edge of town where they stopped to find the sled team's tracks. Juneau stood aside anxiously while Balto sniffed around to learn more. Balto paused beside the smallest set of pawprints.

"That's funny," Balto commented quietly, "Saba was running with the team. Why would she be in it if she was kidnapped?" He looked at Juneau questioningly. She told him what Salty had said and what she saw with her own eyes. Balto's face softened.

"I wouldn't trust Steele with a stick, but Nikki, Kaltag and Star will look after her. I wouldn't worry too much, 'June bug.'" he smiled to Juneau.

"But the way Seppela treated you, and Steele…"

"I know, but that doesn't mean they will harm Saba. They may not even know she's related to me. She'll be fine." Juneau looked away from Balto in frustration. He licked her cheek reassuringly and continued. "Look, I'll keep tracking them but I want you to go back home. You wouldn't want your girls worrying about both of you, would you?"

"I guess not," Juneau sighed grudgingly. "Why did Saba have to go off like that without telling anybody? She knows how I feel about routine and keeping our girls happy. How could she be so selfish?"

Balto looked at Juneau pointedly, snapping her out of her thoughts.  
>"Sounds to me like you might be the reason Saba left… Stop fretting about your little sister, Juneau. You can't control everything in her life or yours."<p>

"But she acts like such a baby all the time! I'm just trying to look out for her."

Balto cleared his throat and Juneau stopped for a moment.

"I guess I'm starting to sound like you with Aleu, huh?" Juneau asked. Balto smiled gently. "I know how that turned out and I don't want to drive Saba away, but how can I stop worrying about her?"

"Go home, June. That's the first step."

"Yes father."

* * *

><p>"Whoa!" Seppela called to the team. Saba stopped neatly in her tracks. Kaltag and Star both complimented her quietly for learning so fast while Seppela set the snow hook and left the sled. Steele lay down to signal to the team it was time to rest, but Saba stayed on her feet, pacing.<p>

"I can't believe it! I actually ran with a team!" Saba let out a short howl of excitement.

"Take it easy, Wolf-dog," Steele called back in a tired voice. "You don't want to attract any company."

"What!" Saba exclaimed, her eyes wide with surprise and hackles rising.

"Are you implying that I'll encourage wolves to come here?"

"Not wolves. Kids." Steele answered.

A few moments later, a couple of young Inuit children toddled up to the sled team. Saba soon understood why Steele didn't want their attention. The children cooed at the dogs, petting some and poking at the ones who didn't respond. Steele grudgingly stood after being jabbed by an inquisitive finger four times and moved a few feet away from the children. Four more kids of varying ages came up and a couple of toddlers squealed incoherently as they discovered Saba and Star were the right size for hugging. Saba grunted as the breath was squeezed right out of her. Finally Seppela came out of the lodge he was visiting and shooed the children away. Saba's admirer was the most persistent of the native children but Seppela managed to drive the little one off. Saba sighed.

"Sorry, guys," she groaned.

Seppela roused the team and set them in motion again. After a few minutes of running, Saba looked over her shoulder and slowed down a little. Kaltag complained but Saba was getting worried.

"How much longer are we going to run like this?" Saba asked Kaltag.

"All day, if that's what the Boss wants," Kaltag replied. "Why?"

"Nobody back home knows where I am. My girl will be worried. I should head back soon."

Steele spoke up without slowing the pace any. "Sorry, Sweetheart, but you're stuck with us. I'm sure your human will understand when you get back. Every dog runs off once in a while."

"But I never miss nap-time, and playtime, and dinner, and bed, and…"

"Okay, we get the picture!" Nikki exclaimed grouchily. "So you'se a house dog. What's the big deal?"

"Saba, you're either with us or you're not," Steele glanced over his shoulder.

"You'll be on your own if you split off, and I don't want anything to happen to you."

Saba didn't reply so Steele continued.  
>"If it'll make you feel any better, I'm sure we won't be gone more than a couple of days. If you stay with us, you'll get to run into town with the rest of the team. Then everyone will see you can be a sled dog, just like your father. Isn't that what you've always dreamed of?"<p>

Saba lowered her head in thought for a moment before quietly replying "Yes." After making her decision, Saba put her whole heart into pulling and having a good time. She laughed when she saw a rabbit run away from the team and she stared awestruck at a caribou silhouetted on a hill with the sun framing his antlers. She breathed in the cold, fragrant air and felt the wind in her face. This was better than a dream.

When the team came to a stop a few hours later, Saba found herself in a completely different mind frame. Her paws burned with every step; her shoulders and back throbbed; her chest ached; her nose stung with the cold; and her legs were growing stiff and sore. She'd never run so much in her life! She flopped down and ate a bit of snow to ease her dry throat and sticky tongue, then winced when her stomach grumbled. Saba remembered that she had turned her nose at up her bowl of dog food this morning. She had also ignored the fish Steele had offered her this afternoon. She regretted her stubbornness now, as she felt she could eat just about anything.

Seppela walked around the team, checking paws and harnesses. He grunted when Saba flinched under his touch but laughed when he heard her rumbling tummy. Going to the sled, the man pulled out a sack of fish and gave one to each dog. Saba stared at her share for a moment, feeling both ravenous and too tired to open her mouth. Star noticed her reluctance and took her fish for a moment. Just as Saba started to object, Star pulled off some of the meat and put it at her feet.

"Here," the little husky said with an encouraging smile. "You just need to take one bite at a time. It takes a little getting used to, but you'll get the hang of it."

"Thanks, Star." Saba mumbled.

Seppela rubbed the back of his neck as he regarded the dog team fanned out in front of him. He hadn't given much thought over Saba joining the team earlier, but now he wondered if bringing the young dog had been a mistake. If he was ever going to find that Ivory Mask, he needed to head north while the spring snows were melting so he could dig during the short summer months. With summer just around the corner, Seppela feared he would run out of time before he'd even gotten a good lead on where to look. The new dog had given the team more strength and speed, but now it looked like she was going to slow the others down.  
>Seppela debated on going back to Nome. He was sure he recognized the copper husky and felt certain someone was missing her. However, it would a waste of time backtracking that far when he could just drop her off at the next town and pick her up on the way back. Maybe someone in the next village would trade information for the dog. He thought about the last camp he'd visited while he watched the dogs eat.<br>The first village he'd gone to had just lost their elder to pneumonia and nobody had been very cooperative with him. He'd offered the man who seemed to be in charge a set of bear claws, a jar of blubber, and a pile of pelts for information, but the guy had given Seppela a dirty look and walked away. Maybe the next village would be more cooperative with a dog as part of the trade.

* * *

><p>Balto's legs moved easily over the soft ground. The moon had risen in place of the sun and the shifting wind told him that there was fish cooking over a campfire not far away. He caught up to the team within the hour, but he did not go to greet anyone. He was wary of both Steele and Seppela, knowing from past experience that both of them would attack him if he approached. Balto contented himself with watching the dogs sleep from a distance, keeping a watchful eye on his youngest daughter until midnight, when he finally drifted off to sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>Juneau stared at the moon through the bedroom window. Her humans had fretted a little over Saba's disappearance but they gave up searching after a few hours. Denali and Dingo had both tried to reassure June that Balto would bring Saba back safely, but she couldn't stop worrying.<br>Glancing at her young owner for a few seconds, Juneau rose to her feet and shook her fur. She wasn't about to sit here and do nothing while her sister was in jeopardy. Juneau slipped out the back door and trotted purposefully off into the foreboding woods.

* * *

><p>Morning came early for Saba. She was still dreaming when she felt something nudge her. Squinting up, she saw Steele standing over her, blocking the bright sun from her eyes.<p>

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty." Steele said with a slight lilt to his voice. Saba groaned at the mockery and rolled away from him. "Uh uh uh… it's time to get up. Breakfast will be served in moments and then we'll hit the trail."

Saba blinked drowsily and reluctantly complied by rising to her feet. She stretched for a second before instantly regretting the movement. She was still stiff and sore. So much for her dream of being a sled dog.

* * *

><p>Balto heard the movement below and looked down to see Seppela feeding the dogs their breakfast. He smiled at the thought of Saba eating fish, remembering how finicky she'd been as a pup. She'd snubbed Boris a few times when he tried to convince her to sample a piece of herring. Poor old Boris had lectured all the pups for hours afterward about wasting good food. Of course, nobody had listened to him. The pups had never faced starvation. Even Aleu had stayed well fed when she lived with Balto and Boris.<br>Still reminiscing, Balto watched Seppela hitch up the team and drive off. Yawning, the wolf dog skied down the hill and followed from a slight distance, making sure no one would accidentally spot him.

* * *

><p>Steele tilted his nose up, catching Saba's attention. She lifted her head to figure andcaught the scent herself. "Dad?" she inquired to herself, looking back over her shoulder. She didn't see anything.<br>Chiding herself for being both worried and hopeful, Saba resumed her pace only to discover Steele and Star had slowed down. She started to ask why when she spotted a wolf several yards away. Her heart jumped in her throat. She'd never seen one before but she'd always heard it would be like this: a whiff of rain, trees, grass, earth, and musk with a combination of meat smells. She thrilled at the discovery and studied the animal closely. He was much bigger than she'd expected, taller than Steele and more muscular than Nikki. Red, black, and off-white fur with piercing eyes. Did all wolves look this mean?  
>The wolf skulked closer to the dog team, showing very little fear of the human on the sled. He looked Steele in the eye for a moment and melted soundlessly back into the shadows before Seppela saw him.<br>Steele resumed running, jerking Star off his feet and startling Saba.  
>What was that all about? Saba wondered as she found her stride. Why did that wolf look like he knew Steele?<p>

* * *

><p>Balto also hesitated when he scented the wolf, but unlike Saba he was not excited. He tried to move downwind from the animal, but the wolf popped out of the brush directly in his path. Balto stopped and stared at the face from the past. His old nemesis, Niju.<br>Niju's hackles rose as he recognized the scrawny wolf dog. He bared his teeth and braced himself to pounce. Balto sprang away.

"I don't want to fight." Balto growled.

"You don't, huh? Don't worry, you won't have time to fight back!"  
>The wolf flew at the hybrid with gaping jaws. Balto dodged and shook his head.<p>

"Same old Niju. Always acting impulsively."

The wolf growled. Balto tried to leave but Niju blocked him.

"Where ya goin', Mutt? Back to your doggy bed?"

Balto again walked around him, his lips curling in annoyance. Niju let him pass, then jumped him, sending Balto rolling into the bushes.

"You just don't get it, do you? You humiliated and abandoned me when you drove my clan away! They were mine to lead! Not yours, not Nava's…and not that sassy little cur you call a daughter!"

Niju dove for Balto's throat. Balto sprang aside and snapped at the wolf's shoulder.

"Papa!" Juneau's voice rang through the woods. Balto looked up in surprise, giving Niju the opening he was looking for. The wolf caught Balto by the throat and pinned him to the ground.  
>Juneau slid down the hill and sprang at the wolf. Niju pivoted his body around Balto's, keeping Juneau in his line of sight. The copper dog dove for the wolf's hind leg. He dodged, releasing Balto temporarily to snarl at Juneau. She circled him cautiously, her blue eyes boring into Niju's.<br>Niju kept his paw on Balto's neck, intent on holding his prey. Juneau stared for a long moment before making a dash into the woods. Niju's eyes widened in surprise. He looked around, but couldn't detect a trace of Juneau's presence. After several moments passed, he returned his attention to Balto.  
>"Looks like your rescuer threw you to the wolves… Prepare to meet your maker, Mongrel!"<p>

Just as Niju's teeth neared Balto's throat, the breath was knocked out of him, throwing him face down in the dirt. Balto jerked out of Niju's reach and looked back to see Juneau sprawled on top of Niju's back.

"Juneau, how did you…?"

"Never mind, Papa, let's get out of here!" Juneau scrambled to her feet, kicking Niju's jaw for good measure. The wolf fell back in a daze while father and daughter put their feet to good use.

* * *

><p>Saba had just fallen into a rhythm when she was startled out of her reverie by Seppela's shout. She wasn't as accustomed to abrupt stops as the rest of the team, but she managed to keep herself from plowing into Star. He grinned appreciatively at her before all of the dogs turned their attention to their master. Seppela shuffled alongside the team as he walked up to the front. He stopped next to Saba and stared down at her. The husky hybrid suddenly felt like a puppy at the tall man's feet. She wagged her tail nervously and waited for his next move.<br>Seppela unhooked Saba's harness from the gangline and fastened a rope in its place. Saba followed him curiously, glancing back at her wondering teammates every few steps. Seppela tied Saba to the handlebar and rummaged through his supplies. Finally, Saba couldn't stand the suspense any longer.

"Guys, what's going on? Why am I tied up like this?"

"Beats me," Nikki replied.

"The only time I've seen him take someone off was to replace them or check for injuries or such…" Kaltag offered.

"But I'm not hurt! So what is he going to do with me?"

"Funtime's over, Sweetheart," Steele said coldly. "The Boss doesn't want deadweight on the team."

"But I was contributing! And I was getting better! Wait! You were the one who told me to join you! You said I have everything it takes to become a great sled dog! And what about all that fancy talk about living out dreams! Don't just stand there! Do something!"

Steele quietly ignored Saba. Seppela found the rucksack he was looking for and dragged Saba with him. The husky tried to protest, but Seppela just jerked her mercilessly when she cried. Saba whimpered and followed along helplessly.  
>Seppela took her to a tiny village consisting of five sod houses dug into a hillside for protection. Sled dogs surrounded each house, tied to stakes driven into the permafrost. Snowshoes and fishing nets and rods were leaning against the walls of the houses. Saba had the dreadful feeling she was about to become a new addition to this quaint little landscape.<p>

Seppela went to the largest house in the center and walked in without waiting. A flushed woman was busy stirring a bowl of food for a squalling toddler and baby inside. The woman looked at Seppela curiously and called out in Native tongue. A man stepped out of the elevated bedroom and stared at Seppela. His eyes roved over the rucksack before resting on Saba. She shrank back a step.  
>The men talked quietly, leaving Saba tied to a table leg under the rowdy toddler. The child patted and pulled on her mane and squealed noisily in delight. She shook her fur to smooth it out after the mother quieted the boy by giving him some food. The boy threw some on the sod ground, which the husky sniffed out of curiosity. It was fish boiled in seal oil with some kind of herb she didn't recognize. Not very appetizing to her pampered delicatessen nose.<br>Suddenly Seppela raised his voice. Saba looked over and saw that the young father was straightening out after drawing something in the dirt floor. Seppela had pulled a journal out of his coat and compared notes. Apparently he'd gotten closer to what he was looking for, because he asked some questions before handing the rucksack over to the man. Saba was actually grateful that Seppela took her with him.  
>Seppela returned to his waiting team and put Saba back in her spot. Steele ignored her, but the others seemed happy for her. She worked twice as hard for him and anticipated his commands by watching the trail ahead.<p>

Seppela drove the dogs hard, anxious to cover as much ground as possible. He'd finally gotten the clue he'd been looking for: the man had drawn the outline of the western tip of Alaska, marking a spot not far inland with his finger. He told Seppela that he had actually seen the Ivory Mask on his first whale hunt years ago. He mentioned that an elder known as the Wise One kept watch over sacred objects that no single village could ever rightfully own. Seppela's palms sweated as he mulled over the words. There had to be hundreds of priceless artifacts in addition to the Mask. All he had to do was get past an old man and superstitious beliefs. Maybe he wouldn't need wolf blood after all.

* * *

><p>Balto and Juneau stopped to catch their breath. They had picked up Saba's trail and followed the tracks to the village. Not wanting to traipse under the noses of people, they waited out of sight until they could be sure no one was watching.<br>While they were waiting, Juneau had to get some questions off her chest. She asked who Niju was and listened quietly as Balto explained. She then inquired about the Inuit people, wondering why Balto insisted on staying out of the humans' sight. Balto's answer was disturbing: the people in the village might try to coax them to stay by offering food. The humans could then train the dogs to pull their sleds or trade them to white men for supplies. Or Inuits might mistake Balto for a wolf and use his pelt to trim their parkas. Juneau absorbed this information in stunned silence. Finally Balto asked her how she had thought to evade Niju by running away. She smiled.  
>"I learned that from Muk and Luk. You know how they run away at the first sign of danger. Well, Muk told me how he and Luk log-rolled into a hunter to save Aleu. I figured if they could surprise a human, I could surprise a wolf."<p>

"You'll have to tell them what you did today. It might give them a little more courage."

"I will. First, though, we have to find Saba and get back home."

* * *

><p>Seppela stopped his team about a mile before reaching his destination. The dogs were ready to drop, exhausted after running for four hours. More than a couple left behind bloody pawprints from torn pads and a broken toe nail. Even Steele was limping.<br>Saba's feet were sound but she had wrenched her shoulder after slipping on a steep trail. She had tripped Kaltag and the dogs behind him. Steele, Star, and the wheel dogs managed to keep them from falling off the trail, but Nikki was now favoring a foot and shoulder and Kaltag's neck was stiff.  
>Most of the dogs had sore muscles and all of them were cross with each other. Even after they stopped to rest, an ill-tempered wheel dog picked a fight with Kaltag. Steele got in the middle of the brawl, sending all the dogs into a frenzy. Saba gulped as she realized her teammates were not the mannerly purebreds she knew in town. Even little Star barked like a fiend until Seppela settled the dispute with his whip.<br>While watching Seppela, Saba caught a hint of man-scent on the breeze that she hadn't noticed before. Moving in the direction of the smell, she tried to figure out if they were near a village or not.  
>Steele and the others noticed Saba's actions and turned their heads as well. Seppela saw where the dogs were pointing and broke into a grin. Straightening the traces, Seppela lifted the snow hook and sent the dogs trotting forward. Their aching feet and muscles temporarily forgotten, the team picked up its pace, each wondering if there would be food and shelter where they were going. They were soon disappointed.<br>Seppela stopped the dogs in an amphitheater made of ice and snow and irregular bits of eroded rock bared by the constant wind. They were close enough to the ocean to hear the waves rushing against crackling ice plates and smell a hint of salt.  
>Seppela fed the dogs a fish snack and slowly perused the landscape, seeking any sign of a cave or igloo. He was certain "the Wise One" had to have someplace to live.<br>Unhooking Kaltag and Steele, Seppela walked the dogs along the perimeter of the icy walls. Kaltag dragged his master along eagerly until he found a smell that interested him. Seppela set him loose, and Kaltag rushed forward to dig at a snowdrift piled against the ice. Steele and Seppela joined him. They soon uncovered a crack in the ice that expanded into a hole large enough for a man to slip through. Seppela returned his dogs to the gangline, retrieved an oil lamp, and crawled inside the tiny, natural cave.  
>The other dogs hammered Kaltag and Steele with questions. Saba listened with half an ear as she casually scanned their surroundings, too tired to sleep or focus on an exaggerated story. She glanced over the handlebars of the sled, and was about to curl up for a nap when a motion caught her eye. She sniffed and gaped in surprise.<br>"Dad?"

Seppela waited for his eyes to adjust to the semidarkness of the ice cave. There was a glimmer of light in the back. Eager to see how far it went, Seppela crept toward the light. Smells toyed with him, playing across his nose with odors of meat, smoke, old leather, livestock, and something less definable. Age...  
>The light source proved to be a low-burning fire. Mounds of furs lined the walls and floor, and a crevasse opening overhead allowed the smoke to funnel out. Sealskins lined the crevasse to prevent the ice from melting. Rock formed an amphitheater under the ice, protecting the inhabitant from the below-zero freezing around it and the weather outside the cave.<br>Gradually, Seppela began to note the hundreds of lumps under the furs. Lifting one, he gasped at sight of a dozen bone bowls and sleds, each filled with skin-wrapped parcels. Unraveling one, Seppela grinned as he revealed bone chips shaped into beads. He'd found the first sign of native wealth.  
>Hearing a wheezy cough, Seppela looked up to see one of the hides unraveling itself. Stepping back in alarm, Seppela fingered the skinning knife on his belt.<br>The fur-encased mummy soon peered back at him. He breathed easier. It was a woman with wrinkled skin and cataract-glazed eyes. She certainly couldn't tell him apart from an Inuit visitor by sight. Her thin, dry lips crinkled back in a toothless smile and she pulled her shriveled hands out from her warm robe to welcome Seppela. She gestured to the fire, pointing to a pile of musk ox droppings to be used for fuel.  
>Seppela obliged her by stoking up the fire. The Elder Woman nodded appreciatively and gestured for him to sit. She nattered on in a chirpy voice about infrequent visitors and vision quests in her native tongue, setting a pot of cold stew by the fire to warm. Seppela waited for her to stop for breath, then inquired in her language about the object he sought.<br>"I have heard old men talking about the "wolf face." What do they mean, Grandmother?"

Elder Woman smiled and proceeded to describe the artifact, including the superstition that only the blood of a lead wolf could remove its curse. Seppela nodded and encouraged the woman, but she did not reveal where the mask was.

"Has any one come for the Amaroq (the wolf)?" he asked.  
>"Many shamans and hopeful leaders of our people have come, but none have ever received the honor of wearing the Mask. It was buried with the last of the Ancient Ones who wore it to his death bed."<br>Cursing silently, Seppela mulled a bit, then came up with an idea. "Where can I pay homage to Ancient One of the Wolf?"  
>In answer, the old woman pointed behind her to a spot where the crevasse opened to let in full daylight. Snow drifted softly from above. Again, his hopes were dampened, but Seppela persisted. "In the snow, Grandmother?"<br>The woman chuckled. "Look in the ice. There you'll find the answer."  
>Seppela stood and walked slowly down the natural hall, staring at the walls of ice and snow around him. He soon found a spot where the ice had been carefully chipped away in the wall. Splinters still lay on the permafrost at his feet.<br>Seppela carefully scraped with his knife and jumped back. A well preserved, shrunken human body lay encased in the ice. Seppela's sharp knife had sliced off a shred of leathery skin.  
>Horrified, he cleaned the knife before gathering his courage to look again. And there it was! The object of his desire! Surprisingly small, the Wolf Mask was still attached to the mummy's face, its smooth muzzle extending past the natural nose of its wearer. The gold leaf on the bone mask was almost gone, suggesting it had been worn to many ceremonies before it was laid to rest. Yet, despite its obvious wear, the mask was still a find.<br>Shaped roughly like a wolf's head, it was made from the rounded curve of a thin slice of ivory, hollowed and shaved until it could fit a human face. It was delicately scratched with shapes roughly animal-like in form, mostly resembling birds, fish, whales, and wolves. Tiny inset lapis beads trailed in an arc around the forehead.  
>The eyes were the most extraordinary part about the mask, and just looking at them made Seppela drool. They were ruby red but they were not gemstones like Seppela had been led to believe. They were made from something far more rare...Clear, red obsidian. Normally volcanic glass would be olive green or black, but this was unlike anything else in the world. It was the geological find of the century, although Seppela did not know it.<br>Completing the ornate look, a turquoise bead sat just below the eye hole like a tear drop, serving as a visible reminder of a legend about the origination of the Bering Sea land bridge. A great storm had buried the land under snow and the wolves cried because there was no food. The Great Spirit gathered their tears and froze them to become an ice bridge across the sea*. And so this particular clan of nomads had honored the wolves for their part in saving their people.

_*(A. "legend" and the mask are entirely products of my imagination.) _

Seppela didn't see the cultural or geological value anymore. To him, something else glinted in the smooth surface of those sightless eyes. He no longer wanted to pawn off his find. He wanted to cradle it and flaunt it to everyone. His fingers practically itched with desire and he set to work trying to remove it.  
>There were still pieces left of the leather thong that once secured the mask to the wearer's face and Seppela tried cutting the leather off. There was still a thin layer of ice on both the leather and the mask itself. If he applied heat, and something that wouldn't freeze, like seal oil, on top, he might work the mask free. He laughed delightedly to himself... Who needed wolf blood?<p>

Balto and Juneau found and followed the sled team's trail easily, jogging through the broken snow until they spotted the team itself. They watched the dogfight and the residual run, staying back far enough to avoid catching Seppela's attention. After determining where Saba and the team were headed, Balto turned to Juneau.  
>"We'd better scout ahead," he said. "There's a trace of humans north of here, and I don't want to run into a hunter."<br>"Or another Inuit village." Juneau mumbled.  
>"Or that…" Balto smirked.<br>The two dogs reached the glacial amphitheater ahead of the dog team. Not only did they see the natural settings, but Balto's keen nose found something man-made. Several small totem poles littered the ground, each depicting whales, bears, wolves, a dog, men, caribou, or a raven. There were enough of the carvings to look like there'd been an avalanche of stones…or a graveyard. Chilled, the hybrids finished searching the area, then hid themselves a discreet distance downwind from the approaching team. As soon as Seppela disappeared, Balto moved to rescue Saba, Juneau flanking him.

Saba saw her family approaching and shook her head to tell them to stop. When they both paused in confusion, she slipped out of her harness, offered the sled dogs an excuse as to why she was running off, and made her way indirectly to her sister and father. They greeted her with neck hugs and kisses and exclamations of relief and surprise before Saba backed off to stare at them.  
>"What are you doing here? You'll be in big trouble if Seppela finds you here!"<br>"I should ask you the same." Juneau interrupted. "Saba, why did you run off? Have you any idea how long you've been gone? I was so worried, and our girls…they're probably frantic by now!" Juneau bemoaned.  
>Balto cut her off. "Did Steele kidnap you or invite you to join his team?"<br>Saba smiled. "He invited me. Dad, it's been great! I've been pulling a sled, and eating fish, and seeing such beautiful country, and meeting Inuits, and wolves, and…"  
>"Wolves?" Balto's eyes flashed.<br>"Well, just one wolf," Saba admitted. "Actually he was pretty scary…He came really close to the sled and eyed Steele like he knew him."  
>Balto and Juneau exchanged glances. Balto spoke.<br>"Saba, that wolf was Niju. We met him on the trail. He started the rebellion and tried to fight Aleu and me a couple of years ago and..." Balto trailed off, staring at the ground. "he's the one who framed me last year..."  
>Juneau now looked at her father in surprise. "He set you up?"<br>"Let's just say, he and Steele share the same bias against hybrids like us."  
>"Then let's go home before we run into any more trouble!" Juneau declared, striding toward the woods determinedly. "Come on, Saba!"<br>Saba glanced wildly back at the team. "Wait! If I leave, I'll never get to run on a sled team again."  
>Juneau rolled her eyes. "Who cares? You can run with me!"<br>"I care, June!" Saba bristled. She was not about to let her sister run her life. "Look, you'll always be bigger and stronger and faster than me! You can do what you please whenever you want. Any musher would be proud to have you on his team. But I have to prove myself!"  
>"You don't have to prove anything, Saba." Balto said gently.<br>"Yes I do, Father! I'm the weakest one in our family! If I stay with the sled team, then everyone will see me running through town with the others and they'll know I can do everything Juneau and Kodi can. Please, Papa, can't you understand?" Saba looked up at him with pleading blue eyes. He sighed and nuzzled her.  
>"If that's what it'll take to convince you, I'm not going to stand in your way."<br>"But Father!" Juneau protested.  
>"No. You're both old enough to make your own choices." Balto wished Saba good luck and told her to stay safe, and then he turned toward home.<br>Juneau stared after him, looking lost and alone for the first time in her life. Saba took pity on her.  
>"I'm glad you cared enough to come after me, Sis. I'm sorry I worried you, but I promise I'll be home soon," she nuzzled Juneau's neck.<br>"Please be careful," Juneau warned nervously. "Steele may have changed, but Seppela is still dangerous. Leave if anything goes wrong. And Sab'...?"  
>Saba looked at her curiously. Juneau's worried frown turned into a tired smile.<br>"You don't have anything to prove…to me," she finished.  
>Saba lowered her head, the canine equivalent of a blush. She smiled and nuzzled her again. "Thanks, June."<br>Juneau nodded toward the sled team. "You'd better go now. Come home soon!"  
>"I will," Saba said resolutely.<p>

Saba watched her family walk through the snow for a few moments before returning to the sled team. She had hoped nobody noticed her disappearance, but Steele looked up as soon as she reached them. Pushing past the other dogs, Steele blocked Saba's path.  
>"Where have you been?" he demanded.<br>With her father's conversation fresh on her mind, Saba saw in Steele the same cruel dog who'd gotten Balto in trouble back home. The same dog who'd insulted Balto's pedigree, yet allied with a wolf. A dog determined to inflict as much misery and humiliation on his foe as possible. And the same dog who'd thrown her away at the Inuit village. Squaring her shoulders, Saba looked Steele in the eye and pushed past him, ignoring his question. He growled and darted back in front of her.  
>"I said, where have you been?"<br>"None of your business," she replied firmly.  
>"What...did You SAY?" he spat.<br>"You heard me!"  
>Steele's hackles bristled. "NO ONE talks to ME like that!"<br>Rearing, Steele grabbed the back of Saba's neck in his teeth and jerked her off her feet.  
>"Leave me alone!" Saba snapped, nipping at one of his paws.<br>Steele dropped her and glared into her eyes. "You insolent, ungrateful, little mongrel" he spat furiously. "How dare you turn on me!"  
>"Steele!" Balto bounded over a snow drift. "Get away from my daughter!"<br>"Papa!" Saba exclaimed, simultaneously relieved for his help and worried about his safety.  
>"Well, speak of a devil and he appears." Steele smirked and lowered his head. "It's time we settled the score, Wolf-dog. Permanently!"<br>Juneau stepped between Balto and Steele.  
>"Father, it doesn't have to be like this!" Juneau protested anxiously. "Just walk away from him."<br>"No." Balto said firmly. "This time Steele's gone too far. No one assaults my daughters."  
>"No, Papa. He didn't hurt me. I don't need the sled team anymore. Let's go home." Saba interceded.<br>While Balto was considering and Steele was still bristling, the other dogs caught sight of the hybrid.  
>"Look! It's Balto!" Star piped.<br>"Balto, over here!" Nikki called.  
>"Hey Balto! Is it true you scared off a mountain lion, an and fought a bear and crawled through a wind tunnel and faced a wolf pack and...?" Kaltag started but Star interrupted.<br>"I love that story!"  
>Kaltag konked him on the head.<br>"Guys… guys," Saba protested. "Please, quiet down! You don't wan…"  
>"What don't they want?" Steele grinned malevolently. "To catch my master's attention? That's exactly what we'll do!"<br>Throwing back his head, Steele let loose the most wolf-like howl he could muster. Balto yelled for his daughters to run, just as Seppela emerged from the snow cave.  
>"What the devil…You! Get away from my team, Wolf-dog!"<br>Seppela pulled his rifle out of his shoulder holster and fired, hitting Balto. He tripped and tumbled in the snow. Saba ran to him. Juneau doubled back to get between the crazy man and her family. Steele blocked her. Juneau shoved him and he snarled, grabbing her throat and pulling her down.  
>"Steele, NO!" Saba barked, going to her sister's aid.<br>Seppela fired in the air, checking Saba's stride. Juneau staggered up and stared at the man. Steele growled and snapped at her. Saba looked between him and her sister and made a decision.  
>"Wait! Steele, let my sister go. I'll do whatever you want."<br>Seppela jogged to the three dogs. Juneau glanced at her father, still struggling to rise, then stared in shock at Saba and Steele.  
>"Please, Juneau. Go home! Take care of our family… I'll take care of Papa…" Saba said miserably.<br>Juneau glanced around undecidedly, her eyes wide with fear, before flattening her ears and fleeing, tears streaming down her cheeks. Seppela fired a wild shot at her to make sure she kept running. When the husky disappeared over the horizon, Seppela walked up to Steele and stroked his ears.  
>"Good boy, Steele. Good thing you came back out here. Who knows what those crazy mutts might have done…And you," He turned his attention to Saba, making her feel like a hare cowering in front of a grizzly. "What are you doing out of harness, young lady? Did those two chew you off the gangline or did you pull a fancy trick and visit them? That one looked a lot like you…"<br>Seppela stroked his beard thoughtfully before bending down and catching Saba by the scruff of the neck. He dragged her back to the sled and, finding the harness and tug intact, strapped her in.  
>Saba kept her eyes on her father, wishing she'd never come on this stupid trip!<br>Seppela trekked over to where Balto lay. Steele ran ahead of him and stopped a foot away to growl over the hybrid. Balto peered blearily at his foe and sighed heavily, drifting out of consciousness. Steele laughed to himself and licked his chops, excited by the smell of his most hated competitor's blood.  
>Seppela called him off and knelt next to Balto, checking his vital signs. Finding him responsive but barely conscious, Seppela tromped back to the sled and drove the team over to the fallen canine. Saba dragged her heels, afraid to see what was happening.<br>The man pulled a hide he had been using as a tarp out of a pack and rolled Balto in it. Slinging Balto onto the sled like he was nothing more than a sack of grain, Seppela moved the team to the entrance of the ice cave and awkwardly carried his burden into its depths.  
>Saba watched them go, straining to hear if her father was still breathing. When they disappeared in the depths, she collapsed on the snow and sobbed.<p>

Returning to the treasure chamber, Seppela laid his burden in front of the Eskimo woman. She blinked at him in confusion until he explained he was paying tribute to the Wolf Guardian. Nodding, Elder Woman pulled away the tanned leather and stroked Balto's fur.  
>"Still warm…" she commented, frowning slightly. "There is life left in this animal. Why did you bring it here?"<br>Seppela was floored. "To…appease the curse." he stammered. "To…let our Grandfather rest in peace."  
>"Yes, but why did you let it suffer? He is in pain."<br>"Be…Because it shows my prowess as a hunter..." Seppela struggled to explain. "I touched a wild animal without being bitten. And... And because he wanted to live...I was merciful in letting the Spirits choose his fate..."  
>Warmed by the fire and aware of the strange smells and sensations around him, Balto let out a small whine.<br>"Here, now, Brother Amaroq. Sleep…sleep…" Elder Woman stroked his ears, lulling him.  
>She ran her hands over his body, feeling his strong back and shoulders and long limbs. "He is truly the essence of a leader. Strength ebbs from him like the blood flowing in his veins. May his strength guide Old Grandfather on his spirit journey."<br>Signaling for Seppela to lift Balto, the old woman rose and feebly walked by touch to the ice tomb. Laying one hand on Balto's head and the other on what she could feel of the corpse, she softly chanted and offered a prayer to the Spirit World, asking for the Wolf Guardian's guidance. When she finished with her prayer, she sagged to the ground, her strength spent.  
>Annoyed, Seppela tried to chip the mask off the frozen face. The woman cried out in protest, pointing to Balto and the dead man and muttering some gibberish about them being the same blood. Seppela tried to talk some sense into the crazy woman, but when she began clawing at his legs and wailing, he shook her off.<br>Deciding he needed something to melt the ice, Seppela took out his tinderbox. Balto let out a soft moan. Seppela paused, then hoisted the wolf-dog on top of the mask. Leaving Balto there for the moment, Seppela stepped around the woman and went to her fire, retrieving some dung chips and seal oil. Going back, he pushed Balto off the mummy. He was about to light the dung when he realized Balto's body heat and blood had already started melting the ice. He hastily put the dog back on the body and reached under him periodically to try to work the mask off. Finally, it gave way, streaked with Balto's blood. Wet, but whole.  
>Delighted, Seppela tucked the artifact into his pouch and hefted the dog in the air, dancing with him. Then he realized what he was doing and promptly dumped Balto on the floor and went back outside to his sled team. He had what he wanted. As far as he could see, there was nothing else of immediate monetary value left in the old woman's possession. The archaeologists could do the rest. Seppela was going to send a message out to Washington DC and New York City at the end of the week.<p>

Saba mulled over what she'd done during those long hours of running. She had thought everything would be worth it to see the town's reaction when she got back, but now she was having doubts. Had Juneau told everyone everything already? Would her family be happy to see her?  
>Steele kept the pace brisk, preventing Saba from stewing too much over her troubled thoughts. When she whimpered aloud, Steele glanced back at her and smiled like nothing had happened between them. He assured her that everyone in Nome would laud her strength and speed for being on such a tough team. Any musher in town would be glad to have her. She might even make Lead dog some day.<br>In Saba's mind, though, she was picturing those fine brisk days when her humans had hitched her and Juneau to a sled. Those were the best times in her life, exhilarating in her own speed as the wind flew in her face and carried the delighted laughs of her girls to her ears. And afterwards, she and Juneau would flop down, exhausted, next to the stove and drift off with praises still ringing in their ears. And, sweetest of all, were Juneau's praises, telling her how fast she had been and how well she pulled. Saba really missed her sister; more so now after seeing her so far away from home. Looking for her.  
>Finally, the first outbuildings of town appeared on the horizon. Just seeing home lifted her spirits. The little husky ran with all she had left, flying down Main Street at a good pace. Immediately the town dogs noticed.<br>"Is that Balto's daughter?" Mel asked.  
>"What's she doing with Steele's team?" Dipsy asked.<br>"Is it the older one or the little one?" a husky asked.  
>"The Little one!" another husky chimed in.<br>"You mean…uh, what's her name?" the first asked.  
>"Saba! Looking good, Kid!" Dipsy called.<br>"Say," one of the huskies added. "If you're not busy next week, we've got an opening in swing position on our team…"  
>Saba's heart blossomed with the praises.<br>"Saba!" a well-loved human voice cried out. _At last!_ Saba thought, wagging her tail.  
>"Saba!" Becky fell to her knees in front of the dog, hugging her close. Her twin, Emma, did the same. "We thought you were gone forever."<br>_Never,_ Saba thought as she sought to kiss her precious girls' faces. _I'd never leave you. And I would never leave you again if I had a choice...but I have to go back. For Dad..._  
>Becky looked expectantly for Saba's sister. "Where's my Juney?"<br>_If only I could tell you…_ Saba licked her face anxiously._ Juneau found me, miles away in that frozen wasteland. She's coming home, too._ Saba glanced around as another thought occurred to her. _In fact…shouldn't she be here by now?_  
>Jenna ran down the street, sliding to a stop and scrambling around to kiss and nuzzle her. "My Saba, oh Saba, where have you been? I've been so worried about you and Juneau and…"<br>"I'm fine, Mom."  
>"I know. I can see that. How are you? You look positively exhausted and so thin! Don't ever run off like that again! I have enough to worry about with Bal…" Jenna stopped and looked around. Her eyes widened. "Wait…where is your father?"<br>Saba looked away from her mother, uncertain how to answer.  
>"Is he hurt? Saba, look at me! Where are your sister and father?"<br>Saba reluctantly looked straight into Jenna's eyes.  
>"I told them to go home ahead of me…and they were…and Steele…" Seeing she wasn't getting anywhere, Saba blurted the truth. "Steele and Dad fought and I told Juneau to go home. I don't know where she is."<br>"What about Balto? Is he alright? Did Steele hurt him?"  
>"Steele didn't," Saba said flatly. "But Seppela did. He shot him."<br>"What!" Jenna yelped. "Balto's de…"  
>"I don't know, Mom. He was conscious when Steele and Seppela checked on him." Saba growled low in her throat as she continued. "That Seppela jerk took Father into some ice cave and left him there. I…I didn't even get to see him…"<br>"He...he left Balto in a cave?" Jenna stammered. "He could die! We have to help him!"  
>"Wait, Mother...I have an idea..." Saba gestured over her shoulder and jogged down the street toward the church, Jenna close on her heels.<p>

_Earlier_  
>Juneau stopped running as soon as she was out sight. Crawling on her belly through the snow, she crept back toward the sled team in time to see Seppela carry her blanket-wrapped father into the cave. Unable to do anything until the path was clear, she waited and watched.<br>Poor Saba looked miserable. Juneau wished her sister had run away from Steele and his cruel master, but she'd overheard Saba's deal with the lead dog. She knew Saba had exchanged her freedom for Juneau's.  
>Her baby sister was growing up…Juneau should have felt proud, but all she felt was cold and numbness. Even the shock and pain of seeing her father fall had turned into nothing. Nothing but frozen tears and chilled paws… It seemed her whole world had shrunk to this icy desert, and what ever the weather felt like pouring on her. Her fur was clotted with clumps of snow and speckled with snowflakes. She sniffled and buried her nose in her fur.<br>The sound of excited yips and snapping leather jolted her out of her semi doze. Swiveling her ears, Juneau heard Sepella pull up the ice hook and start the team. She waited a few more moments until the sound of sled runners scraping across the snow faded.  
>Now it was time to find out what had happened. She shook off the worst of the snow and jogged down to the crack in the ice, pausing at the entrance to sniff.<br>The smells that met her nose warned her that there was another human in the cave, cooking old fish on a dung fire surrounded by skins. She could also smell her father's blood. She had to take a chance with the stranger…She just had to know if her father was alive!  
>Walking slowly through the crevasse was like a journey through time, with the smells getting staler and older, yet stronger as she ventured forth. When she reached the fire ring, the old woman looked up at her with her strange blue-white eyes. Juneau soon understood that the woman couldn't see her very well. She would always remember the strange greeting she received from the frail human.<br>Sitting up like an alert dog, Elder Woman smiled and waved her hands about, beckoning Juneau to come closer. Carefully, ready to spring aside should the human's hand reach for a weapon, Juneau moved closer.  
>"You have come…" Elder Woman said. "Go to him, Friend."<br>The woman waved a handful of aged yellow grass over the fire, the ends catching the sparks and smoking. The sweet smell soon dominated the chamber, making Juneau want to sit by the fire all day and night. Elder Woman then pointed the fragrant handful down the tunnel. Juneau carefully stepped around the woman and picked up her pace.  
>Her heart nearly stopped when she found him. Balto was still half-covered in the blanket, his blood smeared both on it and on the dead man across from him. Juneau knew the man couldn't hurt her, but she was nearly at the end of her courage by the time she reached her father. She nosed and licked his face, waiting for any sign of life. Hoping…<br>Then Elder Woman moved up behind her. Juneau was trapped between the corpse and Balto. She bared her teeth with a half-hearted growl to warn the woman away. Elder Woman kept coming.  
>Juneau was just readying for a pounce when Elder Woman's foot caught Balto's leg. She fell against the wall. Slipping to the ground weakly, the woman groped around her feet until she felt Balto's paw. She smiled and said something in her native tongue. Juneau didn't understand but she caught the gist. The woman seemed apologetic for running into Balto. She reached for his shoulder and stroked his side.<br>Juneau kept her distance, even when the woman reached into a grimy seal bladder pouch for a piece of mushy boiled fish and offered it to her. Speaking softly, the woman felt for and put the meat in Balto's mouth. When he didn't take it, the woman pulled it apart into smaller shreds and stroked his throat until he swallowed them.  
>Balto coughed and looked up. "Juneau?" he asked groggily.<br>"I'm here, Dad. Everything's going to be okay."  
>He closed his eyes again.<br>"Dad…Please don't leave me…" Juneau whimpered.  
>Elder Woman made shushing noises and felt for Juneau's head. Finding it, she stroked Juneau's ears and neck, soothing her. It felt good, being coddled again. Juneau wanted to snuggle against her leg and bask in the comforting touch, but her concern for Balto outweighed her desire.<br>She stepped politely out of the woman's reach and whined again, nudging her father. Elder Woman seemed to understand, as she smacked her gums together and made a clicking noise with her tongue. Reaching for Balto, she ran her hands over him and rolled him onto his other side. Finding his wound, she patted it gently with the blanket he was lying on. The pain made him jerk his head and whine.  
>Shooshing Balto, the woman stood and bent to tug on the corners of the blanket, dragging it to her fire. Juneau lay beside her father and watched Elder Woman fish in her belongings for some dried leaves and berries. The woman made a poultice for the wound.<p>

Some hours later, Balto came around. Juneau was relieved when he drank some melted snow and ate more fish. Shock was still evident in his eyes, but he was alive.  
>Elder Woman seemed to know when Balto stirred, for she reached over to stroke his head and feed him more fish. When he settled down for more sleep, Juneau got up and left. The cave was starting to make her claustrophobic.<br>Stepping out into the bright sunlight, she blinked and inhaled deeply. The cold sea air refreshed her senses.  
>Juneau paced around the totems to gather her thoughts as the wind ruffled her fur. She could go home and bring back a team to carry Balto. Or she could wait for him to heal on his own and keep Elder Woman company. The old Inuit certainly welcomed her presence.<br>However, she also wanted to make sure Saba got home safely. She worried about Niju, the mean timber wolf, attacking Saba. She also worried about Saba's promise to do anything Steele wanted. Steele was cruel enough to do anything. Juneau sighed. There were more reasons to go home now than stay. She could come back for her father later.  
>Deciding, Juneau picked up the sled team's trail and followed in their tracks.<p>

After traveling a while on her own, Juneau came across Niju's scent. She paused to check every direction. Just as she moved onward, the wolf emerged from his hiding place.  
>"Well, well, well. It's the brave little pup," Niju sneered. "What are you doing here? Where's the mutt who was with you before?"<br>"He's not a mutt! He's a brave dog with the best traits from both worlds!" Juneau's hackles stood on end, but her heart was still torn in concern for both of her family members. She glared up at Niju and spoke softly, daring him to challenge her. "A man passed through here recently. I'm following him and his dog team back into town."  
>"And how exactly does any of this concern me?" Niju growled. "I asked: where is your father! He and I have a score to settle."<br>"Then you'll have to settle it with me!" Jueau snarled.  
>Niju grinned. "I would like that, but you wouldn't be worth the trouble. Go back to your doggy bed, Kiddie. I'll catch that mongrel on my own..."<br>Juneau rushed to block him, her speed surprising even her. "No! He's already been through enough and I will not let you harm him further!"  
>"Oh?" Niju raised a brow, his lip sliding back to reveal his teeth. "Just how was he harmed?"<br>"That horrible man shot him! And once I get my father home, I'll send the whole town after that man! And, if you come anywhere near me or my family ever again, I will track you through every forest and over every hill and river and glacial valley, and I will lead the humans to you! I've the nose and endurance of a wolf, so don't think for a moment that I will fail!"  
>Niju sprang, snapping at Juneau's neck, but she evaded him and kept her distance. He snarled. "What makes you think you'll live another minute, Halfbreed? I could break every bone in your body and leave you to rot just as the human did to your father..."<br>Juneau snapped. "Don't you dare talk about my father! You have no idea what it's like, living between two worlds."  
>Niju surprised her by looking away in hurt. "You mean like following your own will versus obeying your family?" he asked softly.<br>Juneau tilted her head. "Is that what happened to you?"  
>"Not exactly. Let's just say, my way of thinking wasn't the majority's…"<br>"I'm sorry…" she bowed her head slightly.  
>Niju met her gaze sharply. "Why should you be sorry? My life doesn't concern you..." he said with a suspicious growl. Juneau met his gaze firmly.<br>"Because I can picture myself doing the exact same thing. My pride alienated my closest friend and little sister. She ran away and my dad was shot. My mother and brothers are going to be devastated when they find out, and I'm not sure how I'm going to face them."  
>Niju listened silently, the cold fire in his eyes replaced by empathy. "I lost my family because I was too proud to submit to my elders and leave my homeland. But they were right to leave. Our land has nothing left to hunt bigger than a rabbit and I left it out of hunger and a broken spirit. If I could, I would swallow my pride and join my clan across the Great Water..."<br>"The Great Water...?" Juneau pricked her ears. "Of course! It's not too late, Niju! There's a tunnel that runs under the water and opens on the island. You could rejoin your clan by midday tomorrow!"  
>Niju shook his head. "No. As much as I would welcome seeing them again, I know things could never be the same. They are better off without me... And I am better off keeping my distance from those I once ruled with fang and claw, lest my pride overcome me once again..." Niju met Juneau's eyes after a moment of dwelling on his thoughts. "For what it's worth, may I offer you some advice…? Tell your family everything. Every part you've had in this experience. They may not approve, but if they love you half as much as you love them, they will forgive you in time."<br>"That is very good advice." Juneau replied softly. "Maybe it's not too late for you to apply it with your family."  
>"No. They'll never forgive me."<br>"If that were the case, they would have killed you for insubordination or punished you. The fact that they didn't hurt you meant they still care about you."  
>Niju growled again. "How would you know? You're not a wolf."<br>"Because my sister Aleu and my dad met with Nava in these woods last year. He has joined another clan and has enlisted their help in looking for you. I don't think he would be on your trail if he didn't care."  
>Niju bristled at the names of his former opponents, but refrained from reacting as he thought her last point over. He sighed and lifted his head and tail with some of his former dignity.<br>"Maybe you're right. Maybe it's time to end this Lone Wolf charade and be a real wolf again. Thank you, young one. This meeting has given me more hope than I've ever dreamed of feeling. Good luck with your family."  
>"You, too." Juneau called to Niju's back. She smiled. She'd never imagined having psychotherapy with a wolf. Particularly one bent on killing her just a minute ago. She felt a little better too. Pouring every ounce of her new-found strength into running, she headed home.<p>

_Back in Nome_  
>Duke was busy adjusting a belt on his plane, the "Balto Express." He was about to reach for a screwdriver when two spiked clubs drove into his legs. He grunted a slight protest, knowing exactly what was creating the pressure: a pair of paws. He turned around, Balto's name on his lips.<br>"B... Hey, there..." he smiled as he recognized Jenna and Saba. "How are you ladies doing today? Where's the old man?" Duke looked around expectantly. "I haven't seen Balto in a few days..."  
>Saba and Jenna both barked urgently. Jenna whirled in place, trying to express the need for speed. Duke looked at the huskies thoughtfully.<br>"Speaking of which, shouldn't you be with him...?" he asked Jenna.  
>She barked again and delicately tugged his pants leg with her teeth. Saba whimpered and paced, alternately headed north away from town and coming back to see if the human had gotten the message yet. He was still figuring it out when they heard barking on the other side town...<p>

Dusty and Kodi lifted their heads when the lone dog entered the town limits. Recognizing Juneau, both jumped to their feet and ran to greet her. Kodi and Juneau nuzzled for a few moments before trading information.  
>Juneau panted her first question. "Where is Saba?"<br>Kodi answered. "She got back half an hour ago. She checked in with the family and headed over to Duke's place."  
>"Duke's? Why would she...? Perfect! Our sister is brilliant!" Juneau brightened, running toward the church.<br>Dusty interrupted. "What happened to you, Juneau? I smell blood and wolf and gunpowder and fish oil and..."  
>Juneau's tail lowered, but she kept her head up. "Dad was shot by Seppela. He's with a kind old Inuit woman. She's caring for him in her cave where Seppela left him."<br>"What!" Kodi barked. "Where was he wounded?"  
>"His neck," she called without slowing her pace. "The bullet clipped the back of his head, but he was eating when I left. The Inuit thinks he's going to be okay..."<br>Kodi's fur bristled in rage. "If I ever have the misfortune of crossing that man's path again, I will rip his face off! And tear off Steele's ears! It's the least those two deserve after all the pain and hurt they've caused our family!"  
>"Kodiak!" Juneau and Dusty both stopped to stare at him.<br>Kodi took a few calming breaths, but the angry glimmer remained in his eyes.  
>"Come on, Kodi, you know what the humans would do to you…" Dusty reminded him.<br>Kodi sighed. "I know. I wasn't thinking. You're right. But it still makes me feel better imagining punishing those two! I hope for everyone's sake, they stay well away from us. Especially me…"  
>"I don't think there'll be much chance of running into Seppela tonight," Dusty said as they resumed jogging. "I saw him go the post office and check in at the hotel. Other than going to the bar, he's probably in for the night."<br>"That leaves Steele. Hopefully he's too tired to roam the streets tonight." Juneau said.  
>Kodi glanced at the lengthening shadows in the streets. "How long did it take you to run back here?" he asked Juneau.<br>"Kodi, I know what you're thinking, but don't do it. I ran from midday till now. You'll never make it in the middle of the night."  
>"Neither will Duke..." Dusty said, reminding them of Saba's whereabouts.<br>All three picked up their pace and soon reached the church yard. Within moments they saw two copper-colored huskies with identical markings, pestering Duke as he tried to finish some adjustments on the plane. Juneau ran ahead of her companions.  
>"SABA!" Juneau exclaimed exuberantly. Saba met her halfway and the sisters celebrated by dancing in circles around each other. They both asked the same questions.<br>"When did you get back? Are you alright? Have you seen Becky and Emma yet?"  
>Saba gave her answers and Juneau gave the full report on Balto. Jenna flattened her ears and determinedly headed north. Before she had gone more than two strides, and before Juneau could protest, someone else interrupted.<p>

"Well, well, well..." Steele sauntered around from behind a crate, stopping Jenna in her tracks. "Seems we have a family reunion here..."  
>Juneau lunged at him. "Don't you dare come near us, you creep!"<br>"Now, now," he replied condescendingly. "We wouldn't want you to get your fur mussed up, would we...?" Promptly ignoring the furious dog, Steele turned his unwanted attention on Jenna. "Now then. Where were we...? Oh, I almost forgot... Seems you'll be in the market for a new husband soon," he snugged his shoulder against Jenna's.  
>Jenna bellowed and lunged at Steele, grabbing a hank of throat fur between her teeth and shaking her head furiously. Steele staggered back in amazement, leaving Jenna with a mouthful of hair. She spat it out venomously and glared at the taller dog, her ears flattened against her skull. Kodi, Juneau, Dusty, and Saba joined her in the standoff, all of them bristling their fur.<br>Steele looked from one angry face to another, his bravado physically melting in front of them.  
>"J...Jenna?" he stammered in amazement.<br>"Walk away, Steele," Jenna replied levelly, her anger dissipating into annoyance. "And don't ever talk to me or my family again..."  
>Some of Steele's arrogance returned as he rolled his shoulders and shook himself. "Don't tell me what I can't do, Jenna... You and your little wolf fan club wouldn't stand a chance in a real fight..."<br>"Wanna bet?" Kodi growled, baring all of his teeth. Steele bared his in response.  
>Saba looked at everyone in alarm and barked. "Stop it! All of you! That's enough!"<br>Juneau, Kodi, and Jenna stared at Saba in surprise. She moved to stand in-between Steele and her family. Steele growled over her back, but didn't act against her or move to get around her. Gradually, her family cooled down enough to listen.  
>"Mom, June, Kodi... I can't stand by and watch you hurt Steele. He may be a jerk, but I owe him..."<br>"What!" Juneau yipped.  
>Steele looked equally surprised.<br>Saba met his eyes levelly. "You showed me that the only thing holding me back from my dreams was myself. Not the mushers or other sled dogs... And not my sister. Thanks to you, I've run further and faster than ever before and seen some wonderful things. And you helped me in the alley when I was hurt..."  
>"When were you hurt?" Jenna asked concernedly with her brow arched.<br>Saba ignored her for the moment, keeping Steele's attention riveted on herself. "I promised I wouldn't judge you based on the past, Steele. And you promised not to judge me..." she said firmly but without any accusation in her tone. Steele's ears rose curiously and he slowly dropped his guard.  
>"Yes. And I haven't judged you, Saba..." he said quietly.<br>The others were amazed at this unusual display of humility from the guy who not so long ago had gone out of his way to make Balto's life miserable. Saba ignored them, focusing only on Steele.  
>"I also promised that I would do anything you asked if you left my family alone..." she reminded him. Jenna gasped. Steele didn't bat an eye. Neither did Saba. "I still intend to keep that promise, if you will respect and keep your end of the bargain."<br>The tension in Steele's shoulders relaxed and his eyes lost some of their angry glitter. He bowed his head.  
>"Alright. You win. I'll walk away." he glanced back over his shoulder at the gathered canines as he turned. "For what it's worth...I'm sorry..."<br>Jenna and Kodi stared after him but Juneau turned immediately to Saba. "Are you crazy? He's using you!"  
>Saba shook her head. "Maybe...but I think we just saw the real Togo."<br>"Who?" Jenna asked.  
>"Togo. That was his name originally...Back before he became a lead dog. I think "Steele" is just an act to hide how vulnerable he is inside..."<br>Juneau shook her head. "Sab, that guy tried to kill Dad several times. You remember what Dad said about the wolf? Steele arranged that! He bargained with that wolf to frame Dad for that sled dog attack! And he would have killed Dad yesterday if we hadn't ganged up on him. Just look at his owner! Steele is every bit as ruthless as Seppela!"  
>"I'm not arguing with that..." Saba met her eyes evenly. "I just...think he needs to know that not everyone hates him just because he's a bully."<br>Jenna nuzzled Saba's neck. "I'm so proud of you, Sweetheart...," Jenna backed up a step and looked at her seriously. "Are you sure you're up for this? You could get hurt and Steele only cares for himself..."  
>"Maybe...but he did save me from a pack of stray dogs. And he told his teammates to look after me... I...don't think he would intentionally hurt me, Mother..."<br>"Just...promise me you'll stay safe..." Jenna whispered, nuzzling her again.  
>"I will." Saba said.<br>Kodi stepped up to her. "I'll tell all the town dogs to be on alert and make sure somebody keeps an eye on both of you..."  
>"I'm already on it..." Dusty called over her shoulder as she ran back down Main Street. Saba yelled "thank you" to her and Dusty wagged her tail to show she had heard.<br>Saba smiled and nuzzled Kodi appreciatively. "Thanks, Kodi."  
>He half-smiled, the expression not quite reaching his eyes. His concern and overlaying grudge against Steele were at odds against each other and Saba could tell he would much rather chase Steele out of town than give him the benefit of a doubt. Juneau and Jenna looked much the same.<br>Saba looked around. Duke had watched half of the scene with Steele, rubbing his neck and looking confused. After Steele left, Duke had shrugged and walked home. It was already dusk and, without lights, the plane was grounded for the night. It didn't look like they were going to get any humans follow them north any time soon. Saba sighed.  
>"Looks like we need a Plan B... Any ideas on how to help Dad...?" she looked at her family sadly.<br>All three exchanged glances. Saba smiled faintly.  
>"I didn't think so..." she said softly. "I'm going to keep an eye on Steele. If Seppela leaves town, he'll take Steele with him..."<br>Saba exchanged embraces with Kodi and Jenna. As she was nuzzling Juneau's neck, Saba whispered in her ear, "Tell Dad I'm sorry..." With those parting words, she went after Steele.  
>Juneau sighed heavily. "This is crazy. First she runs away with Steele, now she's his puppet, and all this after Dad got shot and Seppela stole a stupid relic. When are things going to get back to normal...?"<br>Kodi laughed bitterly. "Normal? Which side of the bed did you wake up on this morning, June? When it comes to Steele and Seppela, nothing's normal!"  
>Juneau bristled. "For your information, I didn't have a bed where I awoke this morning!"<br>"Alright, chill!" Kodi protested. "No need to get your fur in a tangle..."  
>"Come on," Jenna interrupted, resolutely walking north. "We have to help your father..."<br>"But Mom..." Juneau started. Jenna whirled to face her.  
>"I'm your mother, young lady. I will do as I please! Now I am going to see Balto tonight and nothing you say or do will stop me!" Jenna glanced toward the forest edge just visible outside of town with a scowl. "And I promise, no bear or wolf will maul me the way I'm feeling!"<br>"I'm coming with you," Kodi said firmly.  
>Jenna beamed and nuzzled him appreciatively.<br>Juneau huffed. "Look you two! It's late. It's cold. And it's dangerous out there. I ran into a wolf in the woods who wanted to kill me for trespassing."  
>"How did you get away?" Kodi asked seriously.<br>"We talked about family and he let me go. But that's beside the point! Not all wild animals will talk first. Most would as soon eat you as look at you!"  
>"Thanks for the advice. Tell your sister not to worry and we'll see you when we get back," Jenna said, walking away, Kodi glancing over his shoulder as he followed. His eyes met Juneau's and she saw he was just as determined.<br>Juneau paced, trying to think of a way to stop her family. Finally she called out. "Wait! Dad needs a sled. He can't walk home on his own and the Inuit is too frail to help. We need to team up."  
>Jenna frowned. "But that means we'd need a human…"<br>Juneau caught Kodi's eye meaningfully. "Not necessarily…"  
>Juneau led the way to the shed where her humans stored some of their belongings. With Kodi's help, she dragged a short child-sized sled out of a corner and propped it on its runners. It had two harnesses attached to it already, made out of stretchy leather.<br>Jenna went home and "borrowed" her own harness and put it on the sled. Juneau's sled was a little larger and sturdier than Rosy's toy sled and was better suited for a long run. Jenna thought the extra harness would come in handy even though she didn't know how to hitch it to the sled. The old Inupiat could hitch it for them when they got to the cave. Jenna also grabbed a mouthful of food and deposited in a bowl she could carry in her mouth with the harness in it. She laid her package on the sled, catching Juneau's questioning look.  
>"Just in case...," she answered the silent question.<br>Juneau smiled. "Good idea, Mom. I'd better eat something before we leave to keep my strength up. I'll be right back..."  
>Kodi and Jenna went back to Jenna's house to grab more mouthfuls of kibble and drop it in the pail. Juneau rejoined them and slipped into her harness. Within the hour, Kodi and Juneau were pulling the miniature sled across the moon-speckled terrain with Jenna setting the pace.<p>

The clear, cold night allowed the three dogs to run by sight without overheating. They stopped to melt snow down their throats and to cross a frozen stream, but otherwise kept their pace going. By dawn, they could smell the sea.  
>Finally, after daybreak, they crested a ridge that gave them a view of the totem poles and the ice cave. Jenna jogged inside, following the smells to the cave's occupants. Squeezing together, Juneau and Kodi followed on her heels, towing the sled after them.<br>Elder Woman smiled and greeted the dogs' arrival. "The clan comes for their leader." She gestured to a bundle of furs beside her where Balto slept peacefully, covered to his throat by a blanket. Stroking his head, she said "Now your strength will return."  
>Reaching into the stew pot, she portioned out fish to the new arrivals, as well as herself and her patient.<br>When all were comfortable, Elder Woman dressed Balto's wound one more time and dragged him (with help from his family) up onto the sled. Elder Woman was befuddled by the sled's small size and the food offerings the dogs had left there, but she merely smiled and arranged Balto's bed. She generously covered him with furs for the journey and hitched Jenna to the sled before escorting out. Just before they pulled off, she took Balto's head in her hands and spoke to him.  
>"You are bound to the spirit world, through the Old Ones and your ancestors. They will guide you on the quest you must complete. Bring back the mask of the Amaroq and return it to its resting place. It will bring greed and misfortune upon the man who took it, as he did not appease the spirits who guard it. Find it, Amaroq. Only you have the spirits' blessing. Go. Recover quickly, and return soon…"<br>Elder Woman slipped back into her shelter and Balto's family took off, anxious to be back home. 

Balto squinted fuzzily into the light. Warmth seeped into every pore and pleasant smells wafted past his nose. Duke knelt and stroked his head. Balto sighed contentedly.  
>"How're you doing, boy?" Duke crooned lovingly to his dog. "Had some rough goings-on?"<br>Running his hand down the dog's neck, he adjusted the blanket around the fresh gauze pad the doctor had affixed to his wound.  
>"Somebody took care of you. Was it Bear Claw? I hope. I'd like to see him again some day. Fortunately, whoever took a shot at you didn't have very good aim, as the bullet only grazed your skull. I have a few things to say to the guy who did this to you…"<br>Duke clenched his fist and bit his lip. "If I ever find out who shot you, I'll set things right!"  
><em>No! <em>Balto pleaded, mouthing Duke's hand._ Revenge will only make things worse..._  
>Of course, Duke didn't understand his pal. He went about his routine, getting ready for bed.<br>Balto rolled onto his breastbone to get a better view of the window. He vaguely remembered the sled ride and his family greeting him. He also remembered looking around the few times the sled stopped, getting his bearings from familiar landmarks. The last had been the doctor's office, where everything had faded into darkness.  
>He shook himself to fluff his fur and immediately regretted it. The motion made him dizzy. Not to mention his head felt weird with the gauze pad at the base of his skull. The fur had been shaved around it to keep the wound clean and fine fuzz left that remained was insufficient for warmth. Balto sighed. He was lucky to be alive and he was thinking about the inconveniences of a bandage? Gathering his strength, he rose shakily to his feet, swaying but managing to stay upright.<br>Duke was already in bed and completely unaware of his friend's progress. Balto slowly walked around the room, pausing for a drink.  
>Duke heard him lapping and sat up. "Balto? What are you doing up, Pal? You need your rest more than I do."<br>Balto shook himself again and was pleased that the effect wasn't as dizzying as before. Duke smiled and patted the side of his bed. Balto slipped his head under his hand for a caress.  
>"I guess whatever doesn't hurt you only makes you stronger in the long run..." Duke said as he thoughtfully stroked Balto's velvety ears. "Just try to settle down soon, okay Boy? Don't want you to wear yourself out too fast."<br>Balto didn't understand most of what the pilot said, but he caught the gist of it and obediently curled up in his bed. Duke murmured in a pleased tone and rolled over. Balto tried to relax, but Elder Woman's warning came back to him. _"Until it is returned, it will bring greed and misfortune upon the man who took it, as he did not appease the spirits who guard it."_

Balto sighed again. He knew he wouldn't get any sleep for a while... He listened to Duke's breathing as it slowed to the steady rhythm of sleep. Meanwhile he himself could hardly blink without seeing that strange Inuit's face behind his eyelids.  
><em>Enough of this...<em>he thought.  
>Standing waveringly, Balto put his paws up on the window sill and pressed his nose against the cold glass. The shutters were open. Perhaps he could nose the window up. Pinfeathers! It was locked! Balto glanced over at his roommate. He was probably better off just waking Duke up now.<br>Resting his chin on the mattress, the wolf dog studied his human. He hated to wake him. But if he waited until morning, Duke might not let him leave. At least now the pilot would be too drowsy to think properly. Balto could get half a mile away before Duke realized he wasn't coming back.  
>Then again, Elder Woman had told him to recover first. Maybe he should wait a couple days to get his strength back up. But there was no way of knowing Seppela's plans. He might have gone on toward Nenana or to one of the sea ports to ship the mask out of the territory. Balto couldn't risk it. He had to track down that mask!<br>Balto licked Duke's hand several times. The man stirred sleepily.  
>"Wha... Balto? Go to sleep, boy, it's the middle of the night..."<br>Woof!  
>"Alright, alright...You can jump up here with me..."<br>Whimper, whimper...  
>"What, you can't jump...or is something else bothering you?"<br>In answer, Balto paced by the door.  
>Duke rubbed his face tiredly and rose out of bed. "Alright, I'll let you out. But only because you were unconscious. Don't make a habit of this, bud..."<br>Balto bounded out. When he was a few yards away from the building, he glanced back. Duke had shut the door to keep out the cold air. Perfect. Stretching the kinks out of his muscles, Balto galloped down the street, leaving his sleep-befuddled roommate far behind.

The soft spring snow sparkled under the moon, providing ample light for Balto's trek. He had no trouble tracking down Seppela. The man's oily scent led to a shack on the edge of town near the wood line. Balto circled the house and the area around it. The sled team was staked to the ground, sound asleep. Steele was in the tool shed, snoring steadily. Smiling at his luck, Balto returned to the house.  
>The door was fastened with hinges on the outside, so Balto easily pulled the nails out with a claw and slipped inside. Seppela's sleeping form occupied the other side of the single room. Like Duke's house, this one was simply furnished with a table, a stove (no fireplace), a stool, a cot, one chair, and a few cabinets for belongings. A chamber pot sat in an unoccupied corner, and the floor and wall space were covered in furs. The furs showed no trace of Balto's passage as he walked across them.<br>Balto followed his nose to the cot and tugged a satchel out from underneath it. He could smell the mask inside. He got a firm grip on the bag and left as silently as he'd arrived. That is, until his shoulder bumped the ajar door. Leaning too hard to stay upright, the door tore away from its remaining hinge and thumped on the threshold.  
>The sled team started barking. Seppela sat up and saw Balto in the open doorway with a familiar buckskin satchel in his mouth.<br>"YOU!" Seppela screeched.  
>Balto fled.<br>"Stop, you mangy thief! Drop that bag!" Seppela scrambled out after the wolf dog, unmindful of the cold.  
>Steele careened around the corner and body-slammed Balto. He stared in disbelief. "You're incredible, Wolf dog! You should have died miles from here!"<br>Balto rolled onto his feet. "Someone had other plans for me…" he smirked wryly.  
>Seppela lunged between the two dogs, grappling Balto's legs. Balto jumped straight up and over his head. Seppela groped for the satchel and accidentally tore the bone fastener from the flap. The flap flung open with Balto's forward momentum and the mask flew out. Seppela and Balto both followed its path, trying to catch it before it landed. Steele snatched it up.<br>"Good boy, Steele," Seppela smiled, getting to his feet. Steele wagged his tail appreciatively. Seppela approached the dog and held out his hand. "Now give it here..."  
>Steele bowed playfully, his rump up in the air. He tossed the mask up like a bone and caught it in his teeth. Seppela gasped.<br>"No no. Don't do that! Drop it!"  
>Steele shook the mask, growling with mock fierocity. Balto stared in amazement. Seppela started visibly perspiring.<br>"Now, now, Steele. Be a good boy and drop it." Seppela stepped closer. He reached for the mask. Steele backed away. "Steele…" Seppela said warningly. "Drop it. Now!"  
>The dog's eyes dilated. Balto had seen that look before and shrank back. Seppela was too focused on his prize to notice. He reached for Steele with both hands. The dog suddenly growled and snapped, dropping the mask momentarily as he guarded it.<br>Seppela jumped, pulling his hands back.  
>Steele smiled playfully and wagged his tail, picking up his discarded toy. He bowed again and shook it, inviting his human to play. Seppela was not in the mood.<br>"I said drop it! Now!"  
>Steele backed up and again shook the mask, growling delightedly. He was enjoying this game. Seppela shook a finger at him. "Bad dog! Sit!"<br>Steele sniggered over his mouthful and continued teasing the man.  
>As Balto watched this display with growing alarm, he saw two shadows moving toward him. Kodi and Dusty crept around the man and dog to join Balto in the woods. Balto and Kodi exchanged greetings with quick explanations.<br>"That Inuit women charged me with returning the mask. I had to get it back before Seppela left town with it," Balto said. He asked why Kodi and Dusty were here.  
>"This is our shift. Dusty and I promised Saba before we went to get you that we would enlist everyone in town to keep an eye on Steele and Seppela. Denali just came off his watch and said he saw you here." Kodi said.<br>Balto smiled. "I'm glad you're here, Son. Both of you," he added with a meaningful glance at Dusty but she wasn't paying attention.  
>"What is he doing?" Dusty asked, staring at Steele.<br>"I don't know…" Balto said uneasily. "But whatever it is, Seppela doesn't appreciate it…"  
>Seppela was still trying to get Steele to drop the mask. After coaxing failed, he tried threats and finally jumped on top of Steele. The dog lost his grip and the mask landed a few feet from Balto and his companions.<br>"Grab it!" Balto yelled.  
>"I'm on it!" Dusty said, but just as she reached for it, Kodi snatched it up in his teeth and ran off with it. Dusty huffed in annoyance and followed him, Balto a step behind.<br>Steele tried to pursue, but Seppela was still wrestling with him, trying to grab his collar. Steele barked. "Hey! That's mine! Bring it back!"  
>"Shut up, you!" Seppela snapped, jerking his collar and dragging him back to the house. "You've caused enough trouble already!"<br>He tied Steele to his bed and grabbed his coat and boots, pulling a few rifle shells out of his coat pocket and fumbling to put them in his gun.  
>He ran out and trained his sight on the back of the dog fleeing with the mask. He steadied his aim and was about to pull the trigger when a cloud of fog enveloped him, blocking his view. He looked around, noticing that he was completely walled in with white. He stepped forward, thinking to walk out of the fog bank, but cloud grew thicker and heavier with mist. He couldn't even see his house. He cried out in alarm and heard an answering yelp from his dog team.<br>Grateful for something to guide him, Seppela called out the names of his dogs and followed the sounds of their voices to where they were tied. He dropped down in the snow next to Kaltag.  
>"Thank goodness…" he muttered, stroking the dog's head. The fog broke up and Seppela was able to see his whole team and his house again. He leaned forward, embraced Kaltag, and wept on the surprised dog's head.<br>Star came up and nudged him and was included in Seppela's embrace, stretching the limit of his collar and leash. Star just gasped and grinned, accepting the strangle-hold and the affection for the moment.  
>Seppela collected himself, patted each dog, and went back into his house. He never looked for his hard-sought treasure again.<p>

Kodi ran until he reached the other side of the woods. He looked back and grinned. "Alright! We lost them! Whoo hoo!" He tossed the mask up in the air and caught it in his teeth.  
>"Yeah," Dusty panted, glancing back the way they'd come nervously. She glared at Kodi. "Why didn't you let me get the mask? I was right on top of it..."<br>Balto looked at Dusty with concern. Why did it matter to her who had the mask? All that was important was that it was out of Seppela's hands…  
>Kodi just smirked at her and started playing with the mask much in the same manner Steele had moments ago. Dusty's fur rose on her back. "I asked you a question, Kodiak…!" she growled. "Why did you take it? Was it just to show off how fast you are? Because I'm not impressed…!"<br>"Who cares…?" Kodi said dismissively, dropping to his shoulder and rolling in the snow on top of the mask, his legs waving in the air.  
>"I do!" Dusty snapped. She moved to straddle him with her front legs. He jerked to his feet, nearly knocking her over. They glared at each other.<br>"Hey!" Balto called out, stepping up to the young dogs. "It doesn't matter anymore! Let's just take that thing back where it belongs and call it a night…"  
>Kodi ignored his father. "I found it, it's mine!" he told Dusty off, his own hackles raising.<br>"I was there first!" Dusty argued, looking like she would bite Kodi at any second. Kodi lowered his head, threatening to attack.  
>"Guys!" Balto barked. The couple ignored him. "Come on, break it up, you two! You're supposed to be friends!" Balto tried pushing his way between them.<br>Dusty backed up but Kodi moved to stand protectively over his "treasure."  
>"It's mine!" he growled again, staring at both his dad and girlfriend with defiance. Dusty glowered at him.<br>"Kodi…" Balto began. Kodi answered him with a growl. Balto looked hurt, but he kept his voice level and spoke patiently. "I'm not going to do anything, Son…It's okay to talk. Just calm down. No one is going to take the mask from you."  
>Kodi visibly relaxed and resumed his leisurely roll.<br>Dusty looked like she wanted to confront him again, but Balto blocked her. "Leave him for the moment, Dusty. I know you're upset, but something strange is going on with that mask. I don't think it would be a good idea for you to go near it," he warned.  
>Dusty opened her mouth to argue, but stopped and flattened her ears in embarrassment.<br>"You're right," she said, looking away from both of her companions. "All I've been thinking about is that…thing…" she glanced nervously at the mask as Kodi tossed it merrily into the air again and rolled onto his back to catch it between his paws. He was giggling like a child. Dusty backed up a few steps and sat down. "I'm sorry, Balto…"  
>"Hey, it's okay…" Balto smiled warmly. He glanced back at Kodi, seeing his son giggle and talk to the mask like it was a person. Balto frowned thoughtfully. "I need to take the mask back to the ice cave, but I can't take it now. I'll have to wait until Kodi wears himself out and try to steal it from him while he's asleep…"<br>Dusty frowned. "But that could take hours! And what if it makes you go crazy and start acting like that? It affected Steele and Kodi, and it affected me just from being near it!"  
>Balto thought over his answer carefully before replying. "The elderly woman at the ice cave said I was the only one who could handle it, because I was connected with the Wolf Spirit…"<br>"Which means…" another voice interrupted. Balto and Dusty saw Niju approaching. "A wolf would be a more appropriate escort…" Niju smirked.  
>Balto bristled suspiciously as half a dozen wolves followed Niju out from behind the trees into the glade. He was about to demand an answer when another wolf stepped into his line of sight. He immediately calmed down and smiled. With Nava present, the other wolves would be respectful of the dogs.<br>Nava returned his smile. "It is good to see you, my brother…" The ancient wolf tilted his head slightly in a respectful bow. "More or less intact…" he added, glancing at the bandage just visible behind Balto's ears.  
>Balto shook his head, feeling a ripple of pain as the bandage pulled on his skin and fur. He ignored it and approached the wolf.<br>"I'm glad to see you too. And I'm even more glad to see that your quest is finally complete," he gestured toward Niju.  
>Nava nodded. "Yes. Brother Niju has learned that, to be complete within, he must be at peace with himself. That peace was accomplished through forgiveness of himself, and reuniting with a clan. Though we are not with the clan of our birth, we are whole by being with others of our kind."<br>As Nava spoke, Niju approached Kodi. Kodi growled. Niju bared his teeth and raised his hackles. Dusty stepped in-between.  
>"Knock it off!" she exclaimed. "That mask is nothing but trouble!"<br>"Huh, shows what you know," Kodi smirked.  
>"Hand it over, pooch," Niju growled at him softly.<br>"Forget it!" Kodi barked.  
>The two looked like they were about to fight, but at that moment a raven flew down between them and landed by the mask. It pecked at a glittering stone and snatched it up in its talons, lifting the heavy ivory off the ground. It coasted to a tall tamarack tree and rasped a deep caw, keeping a foot on the mask. Niju and Kodi blinked at each other in confusion while Balto and the others stared up at the raven.<br>"Oh no!" Dusty exclaimed. "How are we going to get it back?"  
>Balto squinted at the raven, wondering. He glanced at Nava. The old wolf smiled calmly. Balto smiled back and approached the tree.<br>"Thanks for the help," he called up to the raven. "I'll take it back where it belongs now..."  
>The raven croaked again and free-fell for a second, dropping the mask lightly in the snow and taking to the sky. It sounded one last haunting croak as it disappeared.<br>Balto gingerly picked up the mask in his teeth.  
>"I don't understand..." Dusty said softly. "Why did it do that? Fly in and leave without even taunting us...?"<br>Balto smiled and Nava replied for him. "The raven did what it was meant to do. Now that the mask is with its intended guardian, all will be well..."  
>Turning to face the wolf pack, Nava raised his voice. "I suggest some of us accompany Balto until he reaches the place the mask originates from."<br>Balto set the mask down to address him. "That's okay, Nava. I shouldn't have any more problems..."  
>Kodi lowered his head. "Yeah...As long as I don't go near that thing again. Sorry, guys..."<br>Dusty nuzzled his cheek comfortingly. "It's okay, Kodi. I was affected too." He returned the affection gratefully.  
>"You shouldn't go alone..." Niju said. When he saw the suspicious glares he was getting, he hurried to explain. "Other animals might be affected by the mask's power, too. Given your..." he nodded to Balto's injury. "...condition, you might not be able to defend yourself, Balto..." Niju inhaled slowly and added. "I promise I will guard you to my last breath and make sure not even a lemming approaches you."<br>Balto smiled, appreciating Niju's kindness. "It's alright, Niju. I appreciate the offer, but I'll be fine."  
>"You sure will..." Kodi added confidently. "I'll run ahead and clear the way!"<br>Dusty confided anxiously in Kodi's ear. "But your dad's injured...you told me how far you and your family had to go to rescue him. He might not make it on his own..."  
>"Our clan will clear the way," Nava interrupted, somehow understanding Dusty's concerns even though he was too far away to hear her. "And we will provide a rear guard. You," he nodded to Kodi and Dusty, "can walk beside Balto. As long as he carries it, the mask will not affect you again."<br>Dusty and Kodi smiled and flanked Balto. He started to protest that he didn't need the help but instead picked up his burden and stepped out.  
>Niju nodded to three strong wolves and ran ahead, leading the front. Three more wolves followed the dogs while Nava melted back into the shadows, choosing to remain behind.<br>The dog trio heard the wolves panting and walking along with them as they pressed on. They heard growls a short distance ahead and later saw a moose standing off to the side of the game trail, glaring at two of the wolves who had accompanied Niju. As soon as the dogs were a safe distance away, the wolves released the moose and resumed their position.

The group made it safely to the ridge a few hours later. Balto thanked his escorts and told them he would continue on alone. Kodi reluctantly agreed.  
>Padding into the depths with his burden, Balto noticed something felt different about the cave. The dung fire was not lit and the air felt stale...as though it had not stirred for some length of time. He felt dread creeping into his heart but he pressed on, reaching the inner chamber within moments. It was strange seeing it for the first time with a clear head. Even stranger was the light... the crevasse opening had widened, allowing blue daylight to filter down to the floor. Snow had drifted through the opening and speckled the cold fire pit.<br>Balto crept cautiously through the living quarters, wondering where the old woman was who had helped him. Her smell was everywhere but it was fading...  
>He found her on her pallet of furs, curled under a blanket. He smelled the sickening stench of decay, but he could tell she was still alive. Though he normally would have shirked away, respect urged him to approach her one last time. He nudged her leathery cheek. She stirred and faced him, her milky eyes staring vacantly over his head.<br>"Amaroq...have you come for me...?"  
>She reached out with a shaking hand and touched his cheek. He bumped her hand with the mask. She felt it and smiled.<br>"Yes...you have done well, Strong One. The spirits are pleased..."  
>She closed her eyes and settled back, but suddenly opened her eyes again and stared up at the ceiling.<br>"No...not the spirits...The One... The only One..." Elder Woman croaked out a hoarse chuckle. "He is beautiful, Amaroq... So beautiful..." Her head lolled back.

Balto waited to see if she had any more to add, but, after several long moments went by, he picked up the mask again. He took it back to its original home and laid it on top of its former owner. As he trotted back to the living room, he felt something brush his fur. Something else landed on his ear. He looked up. Was it snowing...? He shook himself dismissively and picked up his pace.  
>As he passed the old woman again, he paused. He tugged a warm skin off the pile of pelts and dragged it over the woman, offering her the same kindness she had extended to him just a couple days ago. She didn't stir.<p>

When Balto emerged from the ice cave, Kodi threw back his head impulsively and howled. Balto smiled wryly and trotted up to join him and Dusty. Then he, too, felt an urge in his heart and his song floated up to the sky. The wolves added their voices. As they sang, they heard a great rumble in the ice before them. The glacial crevasse crumbled slowly, snow pouring down into the heart of the cave.  
>As the canines watched in stunned silence, the ground began to vibrate far below them. Cracks zigzagged the ice and snow and surrounded the amphitheater. The whole section of ice broke away from the mainland and slowly drifted off to sea.<br>Dusty broke the silence that followed. "Wasn't there a person in there...?" she asked, her voice tenuous with dread.  
>Balto sighed and forced a light smile. "There once was, but she left before it happened. the mask is safe now..."<br>As he said this, a raven croaked overhead and a misty shape appeared briefly behind it. Balto smiled. Some things just can not be explained and such was the way events fell into place today. The Wolf Mask, and whatever strange power it might have had, was out of harm's way. Niju was reunited with Nava. Saba had tapped into her own strength and confidence and finally found happiness. Juneau had accepted Saba as an adult and not just a baby sister. Steele had shown potential to change. Jenna had shown her courage and Balto, while getting the worst of everything with his injury and his journey, had been there to see his daughters stand up for him and each other. And, glancing over at Kodi and Dusty, he realized a relationship was growing there, too. It seemed, despite the gravity of circumstances, hope for a better life still stood eternal. And that made every step back to Nome lighter and happier as Balto and the others headed home.

Juneau lifted her head to peer around the room. Her twin owners had gone to bed hours ago, happy to have her back but worried about Saba. They'd refused to let June head back out to look for her, hugging and petting her until Juneau thought her ears would fall off.  
>At least the parents had gotten the girls to bed without much trouble, but they were still sitting at the kitchen table, reading and playing a card game. Their soft murmurings had sent Juneau to sleep for a bit, but she couldn't relax. Not yet.<br>Juneau worried about her sister. Saba had a good head on her shoulders, but she was too impulsive for her own good. And knowing that, somewhere around town, Saba was alone with Steele... The very though made Juneau's fur riffle. Denali had told her he'd seen Balto at Seppela's earlier and that he had sent Kodi and Dusty to check on him. Juneau had gone to see for herself, but when she got there she found Balto and Kodi had already left with the mask.  
>Seppela's sled team had told her Steele was in his shed and Juneau had left after that. She had considered following Balto, Kodi, and Dusty, but she Been approached by Nava, who informed her of all that had happened. She had gone home afterwards to wait for Saba's return, and Balto's. Balto, Kodi, and Dusty had gotten back hours ago...<br>What if Seppela had packed up and left already? What if he took Saba along as part of his team? Or what if Steele had led Saba into a trap and she was being tortured even now? Or sold to a trader or hunter passing through town? Or...  
>Juneau shook herself. Laying here worrying wasn't getting anything done. She slipped outside and was deciding which direction to go when she saw motion in the shadows.<br>"Who's there?" Juneau asked, her hackled raising. A familiar voice greeted her.  
>"It's alright, June...It's me..."<br>Juneau jogged over to greet her sister, stopping just short of touching her. Saba looked very tired. Juneau dogged her steps as she continued wearily toward the doggy door.  
>"Saba...what happened? Are you alright? Are you hurt? Because if Steele hurt you, I swear..."<br>"No, I'm fine. Just a little sore from pulling the sled..." Saba replied. She circled three times and laid down onto the kitchen floor, sighing.  
>Juneau wasn't satisfied. She sniffed Saba's fur for clues.<br>"Stop..." Saba protested irritably.  
>"You were with Steele all this time?" Juneau asked, not smelling anything besides the usual snow, dirt, wood, fish, and smoke, all of which were common smells shared by every dog in town.<br>Saba smiled as she replied. "Steele had a lot to talk about."  
>"You spent half a day talking...?" Juneau asked, her jaw agape.<br>"That's it." Saba's smile broadened. "He was happy to have someone to talk to who wasn't afraid of him or hated his guts. I was with him at the cabin when Dad stole the mask back. It was hilarious!" Saba frowned as she remembered the parts that weren't so funny. "Well...most of Steele's antics were funny... He bowed and teased like a puppy. After he got over that, he felt like such a fool, he wanted to go hide in that smelly shed of his... I went in and coaxed him to talk and that helped him regain his confidence..."  
>"Oh, brother..." Juneau rolled her eyes.<br>"Not in a bad way," Saba amended. "He just needed to figure out what he wanted." She smiled warmly. "All he really wanted was a friend. A real friend who wouldn't judge him...and he realized he already had one... Can I go to sleep now?"  
>Juneau smiled and laid down next to her, nuzzling her sister's neck. "You sure are something, Sab... Something special."<p>

_There. I finally found a happy ending scene. Everything else I came up with was too somber for the last words of a story.  
>I know this doesn't really fit into the "Trapped" theme but I mainly wanted to focus on Saba and Juneau, as well as tie up loose ends with Steele and Niju. I was pretty pleased with Niju's part in this story. That was at least one goal I satisfied in my mind. It's really hard being both a creative writer and a perfectionist. I really hated killing off Elder Woman, but I didn't see a good way to get rid of the mask without simply chucking it into the sea. (Yes, I did consider using that as the ending.) I wanted the wolves to sing in a final scene and that was the idea that came to mind. I'm afraid I'm done with Balto for now... I don't have any solid ideas for our canine crew. However, if the little tidbits of ideas floating around in my head ever come together and form a working plot, you will be the first to know. Thanks for reading!<em>


End file.
